Alternate Universe
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: When England wakes up, something is very wrong. He is supposedly not a country, and he looks the age of young teenager. What's even worse is that Alfred and Ivan claim to be his parents. RusAme
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello guys! This story is merely something I was playing around with...I have no clue if people will like it or not. If I get some good feedback then I'll add more chapters and stuff, but I may as well see what people will think of it first. To be honest its actually sort of fun to write. I guess you'll just have to read it and give it a chance. Happy Reading!**

"Arthur wake up! Breakfasts been ready for ten minutes!"

Arthur opened his eyes with a groan. Who the hell was yelling at him, in his own house nonetheless? For some reason he didn't recall allowing anybody into his home last night. After laying still for a moment Arthur realized that it was Alfred who had called to him.

'Wait a minute, shouldn't Alfred be at his own house?' Arthur thought to himself. Just the other day the git was complaining about having a meeting with his President. Oh, of course! Alfred must be hiding here to avoid working. How predictable...

Scowling, he opened his eyes all the way. As soon as he did, he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong.

This wasn't his room.

"What the bloody hell?" He shouted, sitting up. Instead of white, the walls of this room were painted a light blue. It was a smaller than his actual room, and quite messy. There was a desk with a laptop sitting on it, a dresser with pictures, and a guitar propped in the corner of the room. The walls were also covered with Harry Potter posters, and pictures of punk bands.

He stood abruptly, wondering why the hell he was in a random house, and why America had just called his name. This was most certainly NOT Alfred's house. Had he been drinking again? No, that didn't make any sense. Whenever he drank enough to wake up in a random place his head was usually pounding with hangover. Now he felt just fine.

Arthur walked over towards the dresser, looking straight at the mirror rather than any of the pictures. As soon as he saw his reflection he gasped. Staring back at him was a person with the same forest green eyes and messy straw colored hair. There was one major problem though. He didn't look like his usual 23 year old self. No, he looked more like a young teen around thirteen or fourteen. He was shorter, and also wore pajama pants and a shirt that was a little large.

What the hell was going on? Was he dreaming? Yes, this had to be a dream. Some crazy dream from the result of not enough sleep lately. That had to be it.

"Arthur, you better be awake!" Alfred's voice called again. Alfred. He would be the answer to this crazy dream. Yes, the American would be able to explain everything. He reached out into the unfamiliar hallway and went down the stairs, towards the sound of where Alfred had been calling him from.

When he was downstairs he turned into the room that had to be the kitchen, due to the fact that the stove and fridge were in there along with a small table that fit four chairs under it. On the table was a pile of waffles and sausages. Seated at the table was no other than Alfred. There was only one weird problem.

Alfred looked a little more mature/older than his regular 19 year old appearance. He looked to be in his mid twenties, dressed in a suit.

"What the...Alfred, you better explain this to me right now!" Arthur shouted angrily.

"Explain..? Oh c'mon Artie, I know you don't like sausage that much but you could at least try to eat some. And what's with calling me Alfred?" The American asked as he scooped some food onto a plate.

"What else would I call you? And you know what I'm talking about!" Arthur snapped. Gosh darn it this was confusing!

"Arthur are you okay?" Alfred asked, a look of concern crossing over his face. "Your not getting sick are you?"

Alfred tried placing a hand over Arthur's forehead only to have his hand slapped away.

"Why the bloody hell do I look this young? And where are we? Am I dreaming or is this just some cruel joke?" Arthur asked. Of course it couldn't be a joke, as nothing could possibly cause him to revert to a teenager...or make Alfred look older.

"Okay maybe you shouldn't go to school today." Alfred told him. "There's this bug going around...I think you've caught it. I'll just call the school after breakfast."

"School?" Arthur shouted. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I hope I don't hear who I think I do swearing" Another voice said cheerfully from the doorway. Both Alfred and Arthur turned. Standing in the doorway was no other than Ivan Braginski. This caused two different reactions. Alfred smiled, and Arthur screamed.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Arthur shouted. Okay that was enough. This dream had crossed the line, and he needed to wake up immediately!

"Hey Ivan, I just made breakfast!" Alfred said, happily walking over. Then to Arthur's horror, Alfred kissed Ivan on the cheek. Alfred. Kissed. Ivan.

"This is nuts! This is seriously fucked up! What have I gotten myself into? Damn me and my dreams!" Arthur said, gripping his hair and squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe if he did this for a few seconds then he would wake up.

"Arthur's sick" Alfred announced to Ivan. "I'm keeping him home today. I'll stay home too...he's been acting all weird and confused so I don't think it's bright to leave him all alone."

"Sick?" Ivan asked, walking over to Arthur. The large Russian man, who also looked as old as Alfred did, placed a huge hand on Arthur's forehead just as Alfred had earlier. The teen sized Brit shrunk back, too afraid of what Ivan would do if he tried hit him.

"Da, he does feel a little warm." Ivan said. "I'll call your boss and tell him that you're not coming into work."

"Thanks Ivan" Alfred said with a grin. "It's about time I took a day off anyway, so nows as good as any day."

"You two are both fucked up!" Arthur yelled out in rage. "Seriously Alfred...your with Ivan?

"Arthur, that is no way to talk to your parents." Ivan said sternly. "What have your Dad and I told you about disrespect?"

"Yeah Arthur, listen to your Father." Alfred added.

Arthur gulped, just about on the verge of passing out from shock.

Dad...Father...Parents?

What the hell was going on?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"That's it...stay the bloody hell away from me!" Arthur screamed, grabbing the closest object that was near him which happened to be a broom. He held it like a sword, glaring dangerously at the two other people in the room.

"Oh god Ivan, Artie's gone insane!" Alfred cried. "What are we going to do? I thought we were doing a good job raising him. What have we done?"

"Do not worry my sunflower, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Ivan said. He walked over to where Arthur was and the teen shakily swung his broom/weapon at the large Russian. Instead of being hit, Ivan grabbed the broom and easily pulled it out of Arthur's grasp.

"Now little Arthur, calm down. I want you to sit down at the table and eat. Do you understand me?" Ivan asked calmly, but his voice was stern, which scared Arthur quite a bit. Not being able to do anything else, Arthur nodded and numbly sat down, allowing Alfred to fill a plate up with two large waffles and pass them to him. He ate slowly, almost in a trance as he did so. The shock of this weird situation was beginning to settle in.

"Arthur, have you finally settled down? We don't need to take you to a doctor right?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded, breaking from his trance like state.

"Please though...just explain to me." He pleaded. "Tell me something...who exactly am I?"

"Arthur, what the heck are you getting at?" Alfred asked. "To Ivan and I, you are our son. Heck I don't care if we adopted you, no matter what your always going to be our boy, understand? Is that what's bothering you?"

"What? You adopted me?" Arthur asked in surprise after swallowing his bite of waffles.

"Okay seriously, somethings wrong." Alfred said to Ivan in panic before turning back to Alfred. "What were you doing yesterday bud? Were you playing soccer again? Did you get any head injuries?"

"Just answer me!" Arthur demanded. "You guys adopted me?"

"Da, of course we did." Ivan spoke up. "Just eight years ago, when you were six. Your right Alfred, we should take him to the doctor."

"You go ahead to work Ivan, I'll take him." Alfred said reassuringly.

"Alright" Ivan agreed. "Promise to call me when you hear what the doctor had to say?"

"Of course" Alfred agreed with a smile. "Now get your butt off to work, I'll take care of Artie."

"Nothings wrong with me, it's you guys who are the messed up ones!" Arthur spat. "And I refuse to see any bloody doctor."

"Alright, I'd best be going then." Ivan said, completely ignoring Arthur's words. "Be good for your dad little Arthur."

When Ivan had walked out of the house Arthur quickly stood, seizing Alfred's arm .

"Come on Alfred, nows our chance to escape!" He said, pulling Alfred towards the door. Much to Arthur's surprise, Alfred stood as still as a boulder.

"Come on Arthur, we're taking you to the doctor." He said, promptly taking Arthur by the arm instead and leading him out to the garage, where a car was parked.

"B-but Alfred!" Arthur spluttered. " What the hell...we need to get things back to normal!"

"Look Arthur, something is seriously wrong with you right now. Either you bumped your head too hard or you're sick. Either way we need to hurry before this gets out of control."

Arthur sat still in his seat beside Alfred, completely at a loss for words. He really needed to get things straightened out soon. There was no way he could bear with Alfred and Ivan acting first as his parents and secondly as a married gay couple.

They soon arrived at the doctor's office. Alfred pulled Arthur over to a couple of chairs in the waiting room. Luckily it didn't take too long since the place wasn't particularly crowded today. A man in a white coat came out, Dr. Jacobi was his name, and called out that it was Arthur's turn.

Arthur had never liked the doctors, not even in his actual country form. His Prime Minister always made him and his other UK brothers go for physicals every six months, despite their claim that countries didn't have to worry about sickness.

"So, what seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Jacobi asked, motioning Arthur to sit down on the table.

"He's acting crazy" Alfred told the doctor from his place in a chair next to the door. "This morning he freaked out as if he didn't even know us. Then he didn't even know that we adopted him...he's just not himself."

"Hmmm...I see" Dr. Jacobi said, gently feeling the lymph nodes on Arthur's neck before checking his ears and shining an annoying light into his eyes. "How about you explain a little bit to us Arthur. What do you know about yourself?"

"Well for one I am not a teenager. I'm 23 years old physically...I'm also supposed to be in England with my Prime minister and my brothers to get ready for the next meeting. Alfred and Ivan are not supposed to be married, and for some reason I just woke up and all of these things occurred." Arthur said all in one breath.

"Hmm" Dr. Jacobi's eyes furrowed even more as he laid his stethoscope on to Arthur's chest, instructing him to take a few deep breaths. "Tell me what happened when you woke up this morning."

"I woke up in a strange bedroom, and Alfred starts calling me down to eat. i didn't even know the git knew how to cook anything other than hamburgers! Then Ivan walks in and the two of them..." Arthur shuddered. "The two of them started snogging!"

"What do you think is wrong with him doc?" Alfred asked once the Doctor had finished examining Arthur. "Is it anything serious?"

"Physically, Arthur is fine" The doctor said. "However, he seems to have a serious case of memory loss. It doesn't seem to be affecting or harming his life majorly, but if he does anything to harm himself or others then I want you to call this number. It's a psychologist."

With that the doctor passed a small paper to Alfred. "Keep him home for now, and make sure he's kept calm and quiet. Hopefully this is just a temporary thing so his memory might come back. Be patient with him, and explain anything that he wants to know to make him feel more comfortable."

"Okay, thanks doc!" Alfred said, happy that nothing was putting Arthur's life at stake. "Come on Artie, let's get you home."

Arthur was pissed that nobody believed him, but at least now he would be able to get information out of Alfred and Ivan and they would actually answer him! In the car Alfred called Ivan, telling him all about the doctors visit and what had happened. When he hung up Arthur decided to ask some more questions.

"So...how come you guys adopted me?" He asked.

"Well when you were five you were taken away from your older brothers, who were taking care of you after your parent's deaths. Ivan and I really wanted to adopt a kid so we could have a family and luckily we met you. You were really quiet at first, unless you were talking to your imaginary friends." Alfred said, laughing at the memory.

"All of this isn't real." Arthur moaned. "In reality we're all countries. Alfred, your America. Then I'm supposed to be England and Ivan is Russia. None of this makes sense."

"Arthur listen to yourself, how could a person be a country? That is the thing that doesn't make sense. Plus why do you keep calling me Alfred? I'm your dad." Alfred said, clearly hurt.

"No!" Arthur argued. "I was the one who raised you. I'm supposed to be your older brother, but then you had to be an asshole and break away from me."

There was a silence.

"Umm...okay..." Alfred replied, clearly a little freaked out. "I think you need to lie down when we get back."

When they did get back, Arthur began to learn a lot more about this supposed life. Alfred took the doctors words to heart and began showing everything in the house to Arthur, from the bathroom, to where they kept the silverware. He then began showing Arthur many of the photos in the living room.

"...And this one here is your tenth birthday. We invited Uncle Mattie and his Cuban friend, along with Auntie Natalia and Auntie Katyusha. Then this one is out trip to Mexico, you were about eleven and a half I think. That was also when Ivan got stung by fire ants all over his ass."

"Er...wonderful" Arthur commented. "So when did you and...Ivan...get together?"

"Ah" Alfred sighed dreamily. "We met at a collage party, when I was nineteen and he was twenty. It was love at first site, after a long argument about communism. Then one year later we were engaged!"

Arthur turned a little green at the thought of Ivan and Alfred getting engaged. Never for real would this ever happen. He also found out a lot more about this supposed life. Ivan worked for some major business company while Alfred worked two jobs. He worked as a editor for some online site (Which was mostly done at home) and he was also the manager of Mcdonalds. Alfred's jobs he could believe, but he doubted that Ivan could ever hold a job, being so creepy and all.

He was still very overwhelmed with everything. While Alfred made them both lunch (grilled cheese and chips) Arthur explored around the house a little more, mostly in his room. He studied the pictures that were on his dresser. After examining them, his eyes widened in shock.

In the photo he looked about eleven or twelve. The person who sat next to him however, was a big shock. Kiku looked about the age that he looked now, and they were both smiling at the camera. They seemed to have been playing chess together.

"Lunch is ready"

Arthur startled, turning around to see Alfred in the doorway. It was still so weird to see the usual nineteen year old in his mid or late twenties. This was all so weird and confusing and overwhelming. It almost made him want to burst into tears. Instead of the, Arthur swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and followed Alfred downstairs to the kitchen.

"I have a question" Arthur announced midway through the slightly awkward meal.

"Shoot" Alfred said, swallowing his bite of grilled cheese.

"Well earlier I was looking in my room and I saw a picture of me and Japa- I mean Kiku. Are we friends or something?" Arthur asked.

"Of course! You two have been best buds since 7th grade. Heck, he comes over at least twice a week. He even brings video games for me to try out!" Alfred said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Arthur said, a little surprised. "But I don't actually go to school. Pretty soon things will be normal again."

"Arthur, you do go to school!" Alfred said, a little exasperated. "Just last week the school called and Ivan and I had to come in. You and Francis were fighting again. By the way, technically your still grounded from computer because of that."

"I go to school with France? Really?"

"Francis Bonnefoy" Alfred corrected. "I don't know why you think everybody is a country. Maybe you should go rest for a little while or something. It looks like your all finished with lunch."

"Yeah...rest" Arthur agreed, standing up from the table. He left before Alfred could say another word, quickly walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid on his bed without getting under the covers, arms under his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. He stayed this way for about an hour before he heard the front door opening.

"I'm back from work!" Ivan's voice called cheerfully. Arthur groaned. He didn't want Ivan coming back so soon. It seemed like he hadn't even been at work for that long in the first place.

"Ivan, your home early!" He heard Alfred say happily. The rest of their conversation drowned out as Arthur covered his head with his pillow. He didn't want to hear them talk because most likely they would make out or something. The mere thought of Alfred and Ivan kissing again made the teen shudder. He really hoped that the rest of the day would go by quickly. Maybe when it came time to sleep when he woke up again he would be in his normal world.

"Artie, come downstairs for a little bit!" Alfred suddenly called to him. Arthur groaned, not really wanting to deal with Ivan at the currant moment. Nevertheless, he got up and went downstairs to face the huge Russian man. When he got to the living room Ivan and Alfred were both snuggled up on the couch together. Disgusted, Arthur sat down in the chair farthest from the couch.

"So Arthur, how was your day? Did you have fun at the doctors?" Ivan finally broke the awkward silence.

"...Fine..." Arthur responded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You can stay home from school for a little while longer until you er, calm down a little." Alfred said. "Ivan is going to take a few days off too okay?"

Arthur's stomach lurched. He could deal with the full grown adult version of Alfred, but with Ivan it would be entirely different. "Fine" He said again, praying that he could go back upstairs soon.

"Well...we have some time until dinner. How about we all watch Tv?" Alfred suggested.

"Da that sounds good." Ivan agreed. "What do you think Arthur?"

"Fine with me" Arthur answered shortly, refusing to look Ivan in the eyes. The Russian man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at Alfred.

"Don't worry, he'll warm up to you. The doctor said to give him time to get used to things again." Alfred whispered, kissing Ivan on the lips shortly. Both men noticed how Arthur cringed.

"He never used to be bothered by our relationship before."

"It's alright, the doctor said to be patient with him. We also have to make sure that he's kept calm and quiet." Alfred reassured his husband. Despite their whispering tones, Arthur could hear every word. The Tv had been turned on to some cooking show and he glared the the screen, annoyed.

After five long and antagonizing cooking show episodes, it was finally time for dinner. Arthur wasn't really in the mood to sit down at a dining table with the two lovers, so he quickly denied being hungry.

"I just feel tired. I'm not hungry, and I want to go to sleep early." He assured them.

"But tonight we're having hamburgers!" Alfred protested. "It's not healthy to skip dinner."

"I know. I'll eat a big breakfast tomorrow." Arthur promised, though secretly inside he hoped that tomorrow he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Well...alright" Alfred agreed. "But let us know if you get hungry. I'll save you a burger."

"Right" Arthur said, before quickly running up to his room once again. He looked through the drawers to his dresser until he found a normal tee shirt and shorts. After changing, he plopped down onto the mattress, this time actually closing his eyes.

The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner things would be fixed. Hopefully...

**a/n: Yeah...what the hell is wrong with me for coming up with such a weird plot? Oh well...if you want me to ever update this weird story then feel free to review. I should go work on my other stories now...bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the lovely reviews, I have decided to make this into an awesome multiple chapter story! :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Arthur awoke to bright sunlight the next morning. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the offending light. As he laid still for a few minutes the memories of the previous day came back to him. Gasping, Arthur sat bolt upright. As he looked around the room, a rush of panic seized through him. This was not his normal bedroom. This was the same bedroom from yesterday, which meant that he was still stuck in this weird universe. Being stuck in this weird universe meant that Alfred and Ivan would still be together, and they would still claim to be his...parents. Yuck!

Deciding that there was no way to get out of the situation at the currant moment, he got out from under the warm covers and shuffled out into the hallway. Like most people when they first woke up, Arthur had to pee. He distinctly remembered Alfred showing him where the bathroom was yesterday. It was somewhere at the end of the hall across from Alfred and Ivan's room.

He walked in and went to the bathroom. As he washed his hands, Arthur couldn't help but groan as he observed himself in the mirror. He still looked like a young teenager. His skin was still a light shade of pale, and his green eyes looked wide and alert. He looked so damn skinny and short when he was this size! At least as his adult self was taller, and a little more muscular.

"Well, well, well...look who's up." Alfred said as Arthur came out from the bathroom. He scowled at his "Dad", not bothering to answer him as he started back towards his room.

"Wait, Ivan made us all breakfast! Were both staying home today so we can spend time with you, and maybe try to get your memory back by showing you stuff." Alfred said, rushing over to Arthur and stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Arthur snorted.

"I don't want to hang out with you guys. Today I'm going to find a way to fix this and get back to my own self. My government needs me." He told Alfred.

"Um...okay" Alfred said, blinking. "Maybe Ivan and I ought to take the whole week off from work. Listen Art, there's nothing to fix. People are not countries! However, I do still think that superheros exist. Who doesn't though?"

"Really? So you believe in superheros and not countries? You're the loony one." Arthur said, trying to shrug off Alfred's hand. The taller man wouldn't allow it, steering Arthur downstairs to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw that Ivan was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. There was a large bowl of eggs and french toast placed in the middle of the table.

"Good morning Arthur" Ivan greeted him. Arthur chose to ignore him, not responding as Alfred walked him over to the table. Just like yesterday, Alfred filled Arthur's plate with various breakfasts foods.

"I can do it myself Alfred!" He snapped.

"Okay okay, sheesh" Alfred put his hands up in mock surrender. "You've never argued before."

"I don't like how disrespectful you're acting this morning." Ivan said to Arthur. "You better change that attitude fast, little Arthur. I don't care if your experiencing memory loss, it is still not appropriate to act this was towards Alfred and I."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly at Ivan's lecturing tone, but he quickly shook himself from the shock. It was really weird and unnatural and...creepy to see Ivan and Alfred acting so parental. But...it wasn't like they could do anything to him right? They couldn't really treat him like a child...this was just some weird alternate universe mishap thing that would hopefully fix soon.

"It's alright Ivan. We just have to give him some time." Alfred said, leaning over from his seat and pecking Ivan on the cheek. Even though the "married" couple had kissed multiple times, Arthur still couldn't resist the urge to made a disgusted face and shudder. Alfred and Ivan just...weren't meant to be together. As countries they hated each other! During world meetings Alfred couldn't ever resist the urge of calling Ivan a no good commie, and Ivan would always call Alfred an annoying child. They just couldn't get along! Hell, Germany had even taken to making America and Ivan have assigned seats far away for each other, just as he had with England himself and France (Though France never followed seating rules).

"Don't worry, I wont be here for long" Arthur assured them, his head held high in the air. "I'll get this little mishap fixed and be on my way to my actual world."

Ivan and Alfred both shared a look that suggested Arthur was a little more than just loony. Before anyone could say a word however, a small fluffy creature ran into the kitchen. It was a cat, all black except for a white belly. Alfred smiled, standing up.

"You haven't met Jazzy yet have you? He was outside all last night. Anyway, he's our pet kitty." He said, running a hand down the cat's back. "He probably wants to be fed."

"A cat?" Arthur asked. He liked cats, but it was still a little weird that this supposed family would even have a pet.

"Da" Ivan said. "I found him in an alleyway a year and a half ago and brought him home. We were just going to bring him to the shelter but you begged us to keep him. Technically he's mostly your cat."

Arthur blinked. It was a little weird to think of Ivan going out of his way in order to rescue a stray cat, and it was also strange to imagine himself begging for Alfred and Ivan to let him keep it. Nonetheless, he got out of his seat and pet the cat as well. 'Jazzy' purred and rubbed against his arm.

"So" Alfred said, clearing his throat. "Today Ivan and I thought that we could take you to your school. Just for a little while, to show you around and stuff. It might help trigger your memory."

"As much as I would love to go to school, I have many more important things to be doing." Arthur replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Like what?" Ivan scoffed.

"I've already told you!" Arthur said. "I have to figure out how to fix this mess!"

Just like the real America and Russia, Alfred and Ivan didn't listen to him. He was forced up to his room and told to change so that they could leave. He raided his drawers and ended up with normal jeans and a black T-shirt. Not something he would normally wear, but then again all of these clothes belonged to a teen...that was apparently him. Yeah, not much he could do about it for the time being.

After he was dressed and ready to go, that all got into the car. It was sort of awkward for Arthur. They owned owned one car and a van. They ended up taking the van, so Arthur sat all the way in the backseat. He refused to look at the two adult figures, who were holding hands in the front seat while Alfred drove.

They arrived at the school (Chestnut River High) in less than ten minutes. Alfred told him that on sunny days he would normally walk to school whenever Alfred or Ivan couldn't give him a ride. The school was large, but only two stories high.

"So your a Freshman, and most of your classes are located on the first floor. Ivan and I both know all of your teachers. Your homeroom teacher is also your math teacher too. He's a little strict, but a good man nonetheless." Alfred told him as they got out of the van. Arthur sighed. This was not how he planned for this day to go...

The three of them slowly walked through the halls of the school, Arthur forced to be in between them. First period had already started so most people were in class instead of the halls luckily.

"Yo Art, what's up dude?" Someone said from behind them. Turing around, he saw someone who he had least expected to see.

"GILBERT?" He practically yelled. The German still had silverish hair and dark red eyes, but something was very off. Gilbert also looked like a teenager! He was taller than Arthur by about an inch, but he still looked the same age that Arthur now looked.

"Yeah, it's the awesome me!" Gilbert replied. Well, at least he still had his annoying ego. "Hey, why are your parents here? Did you get in trouble or something?"

"He's not in trouble Gil" Alfred spoke, as if he had known the albino teen for years. "He sorta lost his memory, and he's also a little...delusional. He thinks we're all countries or something."

"It's true!" Arthur defended himself. "You guys are all the crazy ones!"

"Now now" Ivan said, clamping a large hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Calm down. And Gilbert, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nahhh, Earth Science is boring" Gilbert said, waving Ivan's question off. "Roaming the halls and trying to avoid teachers is much funner."

"Hahaha, kinda reminds me of my own High School days" Alfred laughed before turning to Arthur with a serious expression. "But I don't want you skipping any classes, got it?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's lame attempt to be a stern parent. Besides, nobody could tell him what to do anyway. There was no way that he would go to school. Most likely this situation would be fixed before Alfred and Ivan deemed him well enough to go to school anyways.

"If you ever want more free Mcdonalds from my work then you'd better get your ass to class" Alfred said teasingly.

"Fineee" Gilbert sighed, "But the awesome me better get a free Big Mac for this!"

Gilbert sped down the hall (hopefully to his science class) as Ivan and Alfred led Arthur down the hall.

"Oh look, your locker is right here." Ivan spoke up, pointing to a shiny red locker numbered 324. "Too bad we don't know your combination or else we would be able to look inside."

They finally reached the administrator's office. A lady with short curly hair and long acrylic nails sat typing behind a computer desk. She wore way too much makeup despite looking in her fifties.

"Hello Mr. Braginski, Mr. Jones" She greeted. "And hello to you too Arthur. I assume your here for the appointment that you set up this morning?"

"That's right" Alfred said. "We just need to talk to Arthur's homeroom teacher and get the work that he's missing. Er like I said on the phone, we're keeping him home for a few days due to his memory loss and we can't have him getting behind on any work."

"Oh course" The secretary agreed. "You can go into that empty room right over there. Arthur's homeroom teacher will be with you in a moment, I just have to call him down."

They all went into the small empty classroom that the lady had pointed to. Arthur choose to stand while Alfred and Ivan sat next to each other in two desks. Ivan took hold of Alfred's hand once again.

"Don't worry my precious sunflower, everything will be okay." He said.

"I know that Ivan" Alfred smiled. "I just hope that Artie will be okay." He then gave Ivan a long kiss (That was very disgusting in Arthur's opinion). His hands tangled into Ivan's hair as the kiss deepened. Arthur turned a dark shade of red. How inappropriate! They were in school...and doing it right in front of him! They continued kissing for a few more seconds before Arthur had had enough.

"Stop bloody kissing! Your doing it right in front of me and it's disgusting!" He shouted at them. Both adults broke apart, Alfred smiling sheepishly at Arthur.

"Sorry bud. It's weird, normally you don't have a problem with is kissing in front of you. I guess I forgot that your so different without your memory."

"I haven't lost my memories" Arthur snapped. "I'm just in the wrong univers-"

"Hello Mr. Braginski and Mr. Jones. It's a pleasure to see you again." Someone said from the doorway. When Arthur turned around, he screamed. Yes, he actually screamed, involuntarily jumping to hide behind Ivan and Alfred.

"Don't bloody fucking tell me that Germany is my teacher!"

"Arthur Kirkland!" Alfred yelled, horrified. "Don't talk that way about Mr. Beilschmidt!"

"You apologize to him this instant young man!" Ivan added.

"W-what?" Arthur spluttered. There was no way that they could just scold him like that in front of Germany, or in this case Ludwig. The German man looked much like how he already did, but possibly a few years older. he was wearing a suit and carried a folder with him, his blonde hair slicked back like usual.

"I said apologize!" Ivan ordered sternly. "Don't test my patience young man!"

"Okay okay!" Arthur said quickly. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Ivan. "Sorry Ger- I mean Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Er...that's fine." Ludwig said, shifting a little nervously. He tugged on his tie a few times before taking a deep breath, walking over to sit down across from Ivan and Alfred.

"So I take it that the principle explained to you about Arthur after I called this morning?" Alfred was the first to speak.

"Ja, he explained it to me." Ludwig said. "The whole school will do it's best to support Arthur. We hope that he can come back to school soon. I do have some makeup work for him though."

"Awesome" Alfred grinned. "I'm sure Arthur appreciates it."

"Haha, as if." Arthur muttered to himself. He wasn't going to be doing any schoolwork whatsoever. Just as soon as Ivan and Alfred brought him home he would be able to figure this mess out and get back to his own life.

"Well we should probably be going" Ivan finally said. "Arthur is supposed be be staying calm and quiet at home. We should probably be heading back. He'll be back at school again soon."

"Of course" Ludwig agreed before finally settling his eyes on Arthur. "Good luck Arthur. Be sure to get all of this done by next Friday or you'll receive a detention."

With that, Ludwig dropped the heavy folder in Arthur's arms before leaving the room.

"Well that went well" Alfred said brightly. "Ready to go home Art?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Arthur agreed, standing up to follow his 'parents' out to the car. Before they could make it out of the building block 1 ended so many students were rushing this way and that through the halls. Many people called out greetings to Arthur but he chose to ignore them. Just as they were almost out of the main doors, a familiar voice caught Arthur's ears.

"Honhonhon, there you are Arthur! I missed you during first period." An annoying French accent said.

"Francis!" Arthur gasped, turning around to see none other than his rival. Just as he sort of expected, Francis was a teen as well. His hair was still long and silky but he didn't have a beard.

"Why are you with your parents mon cher? Get into more trouble again? I thought that I was the only one allowed to get you into trouble." Francis said, winking seductively. Arthur's face grew into a look of disgust.

"I see your still as perverted as ever, Frog." He replied, head held high into the air.

"But you like me perverted, oui?" Francis said, reaching out to try and grope Arthur. Before he could however, Arthur was pushed away to the side.

"Hands off my boy Francis!" Alfred said. "No wonder he gets into so many fights with you at school."

Arthur startled, forgetting that Alfred and Ivan had been standing behind him while he talked to Francis.

"Désolé, Désolé" Francis apologized, still smirking. "But it's not my fault that your son is so desirable."

"Piss off!" Arthur said, glaring at the French teen.

"Yeah, go away. Don't make me call your dad." Alfred said threateningly. That statement made Francis go pale a little.

"Oui, I better get going. Au revoir!" He said, before sauntering off to his second period.

"Jeesh" Alfred sighed angrily. "The students in public schools nowadays...we outta get Arthur a restraining order away from that creep, or at least have him change classes." He said as they walked through the parking lot.

"Now now, I don't think it's anything to get too much worked up over. Just boys being boys, da?" Ivan said, before his face darkened a little. "However, if he ever seriously tries to touch you again then you tell me right away Arthur. I'll teach that boy a lesson."

"Right..." Arthur said slowly, a little creeped out. Over protective Ivan and Alfred was sort of strange, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about being groped for the time being.

When they got home Arthur was about to run straight up to his room to focus on getting back home when he was stopped by Ivan.

"You have a lot of school work to get done. I suggest you go sit at the kitchen table and start it." He said, but it wasn't exactly a suggestion.

"But I have all night and all day tomorrow!" Arthur protested. He was absolutely NOT going to be sitting down and doing work like a good little schoolboy. He was Arthur Kirkland for bloody sakes, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! He would never be reduced to something so...lowly.

"Don't argue Arthur" Ivan said. "You've already spoke disrespectfully in front of a teacher, so do not test my patience again. At least go get some of it done."

Arthur gave a long and agitated sigh, but went went the kitchen with his folder of school work. After sitting down at the table he opened the folder and looked through some of the work. The majority of it was Algebra crap, but there was also some history and science as well.

"I know school work sucks but look on the bright side" Alfred tried to cheer him. "You wont have a detention with Mr. Beilschmidt!"

Alfred did have a small point. Having to sit in a classroom for two hours with the strict German would be hell, in this world as well as in his own life. No matter what Germany would always be...Germany.

For three hours straight Arthur slaved in his hard wooden kitchen chair doing algebra. He didn't have to do this kind of work as a country so it was kind of hard to remember. Most of his answers just ended up being guesses, his writing in messy scribbles. He felt completely degraded...especially whenever Ivan or Alfred would come over every few minutes to check on his progress.

"I really need to get back to my own life. I honestly can't live through another day of this..." Arthur groaned to himself after finishing the last problem on one of the many work sheets. Honestly, how could schools force kids to do such hard work? When he was a country again he would be sure to try and do something against it. Now he understood why kids always complained about their homework. It was pure hell!

By the time he was allowed to stop for the night, it was dinner time. They had some weird Russian recipe that Ivan claimed was very common in his country. After prying into Ivan's life a little more, Arthur found out that Ivan had moved here to America when he was sixteen.

Finally, FINALLY he was allowed to go upstairs to his room! He changed into some more comfortable clothes before going over to the laptop that was sitting on the desk in his room. Well, at least he had his own laptop now. Too bad he didn't have his trusty magic books, surely they would have had the answers to this catastrophe. Instead he tried searching numerous things. First he typed in: Waking up in a different universe. Nothing online seemed to have any answers. Just weird things about reality and insane people. Next he tried his government website. When typing in his secret government password (TeaAndScones) it said that it was the wrong code!

"Dammit!" He cursed, before another thought came to him. He went onto his email and typed in his username and password. After hitting enter, he cursed in frustration again. It said that his account didn't exist! Maybe...maybe he could try calling Alfred, or his Queen or something? No...if his email didn't exist then he probably wouldn't be able to call them. It did make sense though. Because this world didn't have country personifications, likely all names, numbers, and emails wouldn't work properly. it was no use, he would have to figure this one out on his own.

"Hey Arthur, just letting you know that Ivan and I are going to bed." Alfred said, peeking his head through the doorway. "Good night."

"Yes, yes, good night." Arthur answered, waving him off. Once again his door was closed.

Eventually much time full of failed attempts to find answers passed quickly. Arthur could feel his eyelids growing a little heavy. Maybe it was time for him to go to bed. He went to go head to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go pee. Once he reached it though, something absolutely terrible happened.

Because the bathroom was directly across from Ivan and Alfred's room, that meant that Arthur could hear pretty well whatever was going on inside. What he heard however, was muffled moans and grunts.

"Oh Ivan!" Alfred was moaning. "You naughty commie!"

"You are the naughty one, my dirty little sunflower!" Ivan said back.

Arthur's mouth dropped open in horror. Were Ivan and Alfred...having sex?

No.

Oh God no. Absolutely not. This was not happening!

"Harder Ivan, harder!"

Shit...this was happening.

Arthur took off like a bullet down the hall and back to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He was scarred for life, scarred for eternity, scarred until death! This was bad. Scratch that, this was just plain hell. No, maybe even more then hell. Arthur laid prone on his bed, face buried into the pillow.

"Bloody hell, I need to get out of here!"

**a/n: Well...I certainly feel bad for Arthur.**

**Anyway, I have decided to go somewhere with this story! I really didn't expect to get such good feedback and reviews! I thought everyone would hate the first chapter so I was even a little scared to post it. Thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter and/or this chapter.**

**Feel free to leave a review or something...for the sake of poor Arthur!(;**


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, thank you to all the fantastic reviewers. You all get a virtual hug from me! *Gives everyone a virtual hug* Happy reading!  
_

The next morning Arthur stayed in his bedroom for a long as possible. He had barely gotten any sleep after witnessing the sounds of Ivan and Alfred's...late night activities. At some point Jazzy had came in, curling up on the foot of Arthur's bed and purring. He ran his hand through the cat's silky coat as he thought absentmindedly about how seriously messed up these last two days had been. All Arthur really knew was that he had to get out somehow. What was happening in his own world? How much time had passed over there? So many questions, yet so little answers.

He vaguely wondered if there was any way to get back whatsoever. If he were to stay stuck here forever...he would not survive. No sir, not with Ivan and Alfred as his parents. Honestly, choosing to make out in front of him, hold hands, and have..fun time at night. It was all so disgusting and vulgar.

"Arthur I know your awake!" Alfred yelled through the door. "You never sleep past eight...come down and have some breakfast!"

"I refuse to eat with you!" Arthur replied.

"...Why?" Alfred asked. "I thought we were all cool yesterday! You seemed better!"

At the sound of Alfred's voice, Jazzy jumped down from the bed and ran towards the door, pawing at it gently and meowing. Having no choice, Arthur got up to go let the cat out. He creaked open his door gently, praying that Alfred had just given up and gone down stairs. Sadly this wasn't the case. A hand reached inside the room and snatched Arthur's wrist.

"Gotcha!"

"Gah!" Arthur gasped as Alfred picked him up, using one arm to sling him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Before Arthur could utter another world, the American began carrying him down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was really no use to struggle. He would just have to man up and face the fact that he had heard ALfred and Ivan making sweet love behind their bedroom door.

"Now, today's breakfast choices are blueberry muffins or cereal" Alfred was saying cheerfully as they walked into the kitchen. "I know you don't like coco puffs, but we do have some lucky charms I think."

Much to Arthur's relief, Ivan wasn't in the kitchen at the currant moment. Maybe he could shovel down some breakfast and retreat back to his room before her came. That would make the awkwardness as little less...awkward. Then again, Ivan and Alfred had no clue that he had heard them but still. He would never be able to look at Alfred again, in this reality as well as his normal one. Alfred and Ivan just didn't mix. Seriously.

"Jeez Artie, did you get any sleep at all? Your eyes have dark circles." Alfred commented as he poured Arthur some cereal and passed him a muffin before getting his own breakfast.

"You have no idea what I went through last night..." Arthur muttered, nibbling slightly on his muffin. Before Alfred could reply, Ivan walked into the room. The site of his "Father" made Arthur gag and almost scream in horror. Ivan Braginski walked in wearing nothing more than a simple pear of boxers. Never before did Arthur know that someone could be so hairy...one could almost relate it to fur the way it covered his legs, arms, and chest. Honestly, did the Russian have no decency at all?

"Good morning beautiful" Alfred greeted Ivan with a wink.

"доброе утро my florescent sunflower, and to you as well my little Arthur." Ivan greeted them both good morning.

"Y-you...U-uh" Arthur spluttered. "Put some damn clothes on!"

"Language Arthur" Alfred chided, in a good natured tone. "Besides, it's never bothered you before. We're all males here."

Arthur sighed, pushing his plate away from himself and standing up. "I think I'm done, my appetite has suddenly disappeared."

"I do not think so" Ivan said. "You haven't been eating enough these past few days. Finish all of your breakfast."

"I'd rather not" Arthur said dryly. The last thing he wanted to do was sit down with a crazy American and a hairy Russian, knowing that just last night they had been screwing each other, and by the sounds of it they were doing it rough.

"Don't make us feed you Art" Alfred said with a grin. "Honestly it doesn't matter if your 14. Your father wont hesitate to force that food into your tummy."

Just as Alfred had expected, those were the magic words. Arthur started shoveling his food down so fast that he briefly wondered if the teen would choke. Arthur had been quite humiliated enough though, so he decided to just listen for now. If he were his normal adult size he would have had the chance to fight them off and run, but since he was human and a scrawny teenager nonetheless, there was no use fighting orders.

When his muffin and cereal had been eaten, Arthur was about to make an escape to his room but Alfred had caught him by the arm before he could make his getaway.

"We're going to see your Uncle Mattie today. That means you have to go take a shower and get dressed. I suggest wearing shorts cause it's really hot out. Bring your swimsuit too, we can go for a swim in his pool." He informed Arthur, much to the Brit's distress.

"But...but I need to fix things today!" He protested.

"Psh, sure thing Arthur" Alfred laughed. "Now go get in the shower."

Arthur sighed, but he complied anyway and headed upstairs. The shower was actually really nice. It had multiple nozzles that sprayed hot steamy water, giving him time to clear his head as he scrubbed his hair full of soap. Obviously they had plenty of money to afford nice things. The house was only a little small since there were only three people living there. Still, there was one extra bedroom for guests.

He had to admit, the shower was sort of refreshing. It cleared his mind, and being clean made him feel a little better. Alfred and Ivan took showers too after him (Thankfully not together) and soon they were all ready to go.

"Your Uncle Mattie only lives about twenty minutes away. He and his damn Cuban friend rent the place out together. Thank God that stupid Cuban is at work though. We...don't really get along." Alfred chattered from the passenger seat. This time they took the car and Ivan drove. Sadly this meant that Arthur couldn't hide by sitting way in the back since the car was so small and cramped.

They soon pulled into a long dirt driveway. The house ahead was pretty big, and Arthur saw a large in ground swimming pool behind a fence. It looked like a pretty nice place in Arthur's opinion. Sitting on the front porch was Matthew. From a distance, Arthur could tell that he was about the same age that Alfred now looked. Laying down next to him was some white animal...a cat? A dog? No...it was a polar bear!

"We have called and informed Matthew about what has happened to you, so there's no need to worry." Ivan told Arthur. They got out of the car and headed towards where Matthew sat on the porch.

"MATTIE!" Alfred shouted, running towards his brother. Once he reached him, he crushed Matthew into a tight bear hug.

"H-hey Al" Matthew greeted back, wincing from the tight hug.

"I haven't seen you since forever dude! The last time we saw each other was over two weeks ago! Oh hey look, here come Artie and Ivan. Come on Artie, get over here and say hi to your favorite Uncle!"

Arthur trudged over to where the two brothers were standing, Ivan only a few steps behind him. Don't get him wrong, Matthew was a good person. Probably the most sensible one...but he still didn't want to be here. Besides, Matthew as a full grown mature adult in his mid or late twenties was just plain weird.

"Hello Arthur. How are you today?" Matthew said to Arthur, smiling slightly.

"Fine..." Arthur grumbled, shifting awkwardly. Alfred gave Matthew a look that said, 'Don't let it get to you' before turning to look down at Arthur.

"Why don't you go change into your swim trunks. We can go for a dip in the pool until lunch. Ivan's gonna barbeque, right babe?"

"Da" Ivan answered. "I would be happy to."

"That settles it then" Alfred beamed. "Come on Arthur, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Ten minutes later Arthur was standing before the large pool.

"Aw, come on in Art! The water is really nice!" Alfred called from inside the was swimming as well, and Ivan was in the process of changing into his own suit to swim.

"No way!" Arthur shouted back. "I'm not swimming in a bloody pool with you three!"

"Your going to swim eventually...just you wait" Alfred said with a wide smile. Arthur's angry expression turned into one of confusion. Before he could respond, a large shadow suddenly loomed over him. Arthur gulped, slowly turning around. There stood Ivan, clad in purple swim trunks. Arthur yelped and tried to run, but it was too late. Ivan hoisted him into the air, throwing him towards the pool.

Arthur screamed, hitting the water with a huge splash. Luckily Alfred had been right, the water wasn't that bad. Still, it got into his nose, eyes, and mouth. He swam up to the surface, only to get sprayed with water again as Ivan jumped in.

"Why the bloody hell did you throw me into the pool?" Arthur screamed, coughing and spluttering.

"Aw c'mon Artie, Ivan always throws you into the pool!" Alfred told him. "And see, isn't the water great?"

Suddenly Ivan grabbed Alfred's ankle and dragged him under water. Arthur and Matthew watched as the two lovers wrestled under the water. Finally they resurfaced, and Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, kissing him passionately.

"Bloody disgusting" Arthur hissed.

"Yeah, it is a little awkward..." Matthew muttered. "Want to go inside and get the ingredients for lunch ready?"

"Sure" Arthur agreed, swimming over to the side of the pool to go follow Matthew inside. Ivan and Alfred didn't even seem to notice their departure, too caught up with their pool make out session. Matthew showed Arthur where the kitchen was, and they began taking things out of the fridge.

"Aha, here we are" Matthew said, taking out a package of frozen hamburger meat. "Could you get out the lettuce and ketchup Arthur?"

They worked silently, though the atmosphere was still kind of pleasant. Matthew worked on shaping the hamburger mean into patties while Arthur dug out toppings and condiments. After a few minutes Ivan and Alfred came back inside.

"Sorry guys, we got a little too into it outside" Alfred apologized, though he didn't look very sorry. Arthur huffed, folding his arms and glaring at his "parents".

"You bloody fools need to learn to stop snogging each other at every available chance you get!" He said angrily.

"Arthur, what did I say about respect?" Ivan scolded sternly. "Your dad and I are both mature married adults which means that we can kiss as we please. You on the other hand are going to find yourself in big trouble if you don't shape up that attitude of yours."

Once again, Arthur flushed at being reprimanded like a child. He was far older than they were! Just...just not in this world.

"Alright now, let's not ruin a perfectly good day" Alfred said, trying to loosen the now very tense atmosphere. "Arthur, just remember that Ivan and I are your parents so you kinda have to treat us with respect. Now how about we start getting these hamburgers grilled?"

Ivan was apparently the official grill cooker of the family. The large black grill was out where the pool was, so he flipped away at the burgers while Alfred sat down to converse with Matthew. Arthur sat down in a patio chair sulking. This whole thing just wasn't fair! He was beginning to feel lost...how on earth was he going to fix this when he couldn't even find out how to contact others?

"Why do things have to be so fucked up in this world?" He asked himself quietly. This was all just getting out of hand! If he was going to get out of this at all then he would need a plan. But...he really didn't have much to go by.

All throughout lunchtime Arthur was silent. Partly because he was thinking hard about how to handle this situation, and also partly because he just didn't want to deal with the adult/authority figures. He could see the others giving him worried glances but honestly it didn't bother him.

"So...we should probably get going now" Alfred finally said awhile after lunch was eaten.

"Yes, it is getting a little late in the afternoon." Ivan agreed. "Are you ready to go Arthur?"

The Brit simply nodded, standing up to go head to the car. Alfred cleared his throat once, causing Arthur to stop and look back. Oh...of course.

"Goodbye Cana- erm, Uncle Matthew." He said with a small smile, waving slightly. At least Matthew wasn't as bad as the other two adults were.

"Bye Arthur. Come visit again soon." Matthew smiled back.

When they arrived back home Arthur was about to go spend some time in his room until dinner but was once again stopped.

"Trust me Artie, you'll like this" Alfred told him. "Come sit over here with me and Ivan. We have something to show you."

Arthur apprehensively came over to the couch that Ivan and Alfred sat on. Surprisingly this time they weren't cuddling or anything. Giving a quiet sigh, he slowly sank down onto the couch next to Alfred. Ivan then got up to pop something into the dvd player. It took a moment before something came onto the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Ivan was sitting in an armchair in this same exact room. The only difference was that the walls were painted a light green instead of gold. Sitting in Ivan's lap was no other than...Arthur. Only he wasn't a teen, he was only a kid who looked nine. _

_"Hey Arthur!" Alfred's voice called from behind the camera. The boy looked expectantly at the face behind the camera._

_"What daddy?" He asked._

_"Sing the national anthem for me!" Alfred said excitedly. "Come on Artie, sing it just like we practiced!"_

_Arthur scowled slightly but opened his mouth and began singing, "God save our gracious Queen, Long live our noble Queen-"_

_"No Artie no!" Alfred interrupted him. __"Not the British one, the American one. Remember? Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light, what so proudly we-"_

_"No bloody way!" Arthur said, before turning to Ivan. "I don't have to sing it, right father?" _

_"Of course not" Ivan responded, threading his fingers through Arthur's hair. "You can sing the British one. In my opinion it sounds better than that silly American song anyway."_

_"Heyyy!" Alfred whined. _

xxxxxxxxxxx

The film paused, and Alfred looked over to Arthur with a wide grin.

"See, this proves that your our son. I never got you to sing the American national anthem though...I remember this one time on the Fourth of July we went to this parade and while everyone else was singing it, you sang God Save the Queen."

"R-right" Arthur replied still looking at the paused screen. Seeing that video had been a little shocking, but it was also sort of...entertaining to watch. Ivan pressed play and the film once again came to life.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_The scene switched to the kitchen. This time it must have been Ivan behind the camera because Alfred was sitting at the kitchen with Arthur, both of them rolling out cookie dough and placing it onto a pan._

_"I hope you are making sugar cookies" Ivan's voice said from behind the camera._

_"Chocolate chip!" Arthur said, smiling sweetly as he held out the dough for Ivan to see._

_"But I'll make some sugar cookies with you later...tonight in bed." Alfred whispered to the camera with a wink._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"EW!" Arthur shouted, so Ivan paused the video once again. "That was a perfectly good video and you ruined it with your...your...ugh!"

"Sorry Artie" Alfred apologized. "But I just cant pass up a good opportunity with Ivan to-"

"I get it!" Arthur snapped, before taking a deep breath. "Let's just finish the bloody video."

xxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hey guys" The soft voice of Matthew said from behind the camera. He walked into the living room to a nice scene. Ivan sat on the couch next to Alfred, who had Arthur sitting on his lap. Ivan had an arm swung lazily around Alfred's shoulders._

_"Hey Mattie!" Alfred called back cheerfully. "Oh sweet, your filming! Make sure to get a close up of this, it's the perfect moment!"_

xxxxxxxxxxx

After the film ended, Ivan shut it off with a gentle click. For a moment Arthur was silent, thinking about what he had just witnessed. Okay so it had been nice. That boy with the British accent and green eyes just wasn't him though. Arthur had his own life somewhere far away from here. Right now he was stuck, and he was missing his own life terribly. Then again, it wasn't as if Ivan and Alfred were bad people. They just...they just weren't America or Russia.

"So what do you think?" Alfred asked after a few long uncomfortable seconds.

"I think" Arthur said. "That the video was...exceptionally nice to watch."

With that he stood up and went to his room, completely missing Ivan and Alfred's smiles of success.

Up in his room Arthur once again tried to make a plan on how to get back to his own world. He searched through the books in the small bookcase next to his computer desk. He was glad to see that most of them were things that he actually quite enjoyed to read, like Shakespeare novels and Harry Potter books. Sadly though, there was nothing about real magic, like fairy magic. Oh his beloved fairies...where were they right now? They had to exist in this world too, right? Maybe he could find one, then they would be able to help him.

After eating a simple dinner of spaghetti, the rest of the evening was relatively simple. This time Arthur actually stayed behind in the kitchen for a few moments helping with the dishes before retreating to the comforts of his bedroom. Instead of trying to solve the problem, Arthur decided that he needed a little break to help his mind. He pulled out the Fifth Harry Potter book and randomly flipped it open, letting the words slowly take his mind away from his problems...

Around eleven his eyes began to feel droopy. Arthur was too tired to get changed into pajamas, so he let his book drop to his chest and let sleep overcome him. He was far too gone into dreamland to notice when Ivan and Alfred came into his room. Ivan removed the book from his chest and pulled the covers over him. Alfred smiled to himself, turning off Arthur's light as he and Ivan exited the room.

The next morning Arthur actually awoke before anyone else in the house. He sprawled himself lazily over the couch and turned on the television to a random cartoon show. He only stayed in this position for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. Grumbling, Arthur got up to answer it. True he was debating on just not answering it, but maybe it would actually be someone worth greeting.

Opening the door, Arthur came face to face with someone who he knew quite well.

"Hello Arthur-san" Kiku greeted. Kiku was, just like in the pictures, Arthur's exact size.

"K-Kiku!" Arthur gasped. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

Alfred had told him that in this world he and Kiku were best friends right? And best friends listened to each other, so who would be better to believe him than his best friend?

**a/n: Wow, allow me to tell you that I am majorly happy that people are actually reading/reviewing this story. Like I said before, I was so nervous about posting the first chapter. I'm just glad this story might be actually worth something to the people who read it. **

**I hope this chapter didn't suck too much.**

**Note: A Little Problem will be updated within the week. I'm just taking my time to make it long because a lot of reviewers just want me to get on with the story and turn them back to normal. This means that it's going to take me longer to finish things up. **

**Anyway, happy Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how have you been? People have been talking at school...rumor has it that your either very sick, or very delusional." Kiku said. Both teens were sitting on the couch. Arthur's legs were crossed, and he stared at the Japanese boy with a hopeful expression.

"You have to understand me Kiku! Please, your the most sane person that I've met so far." He claimed desperately.

"What do you want me to believe?"

"This isn't the correct universe" Arthur said seriously. "In reality you me, and basically everybody else are country personifications. I just woke up two days ago in this strange house, and...and Ivan and Alfred are fucking married! Not only that, but they claim to be my parents. Everything is all wrong!"

There was a silence before both Arthur and Kiku heard the floorboards creaking from upstairs. Shit, someone else must have woken up. Arthur most certainly did not need to be interrupted by the two adult figures. Most likely they would listen in on their conversation.

"Arthur-san, I honestly don't know if I can believe you." Kiku said slowly. "The idea just seems impossible to me. I remember meeting you a few years ago and we became best friends. Just a week ago you were completely different. You and your parents have always been very close."

"That's impossible...they aren't my parents! Don't you get it Kiku? None of this is real!" Arthur shouted. "I am supposed to be England, you are supposed to be Japan, Alfred is supposed to be America, and Ivan should be Russia!"

"Have you considered that perhaps you may have it all wrong? What if this is your real world and this apparent country people world is the false one?" Kiku asked quietly. Arthur's mouth gaped open. If Kiku wouldn't believe him then who would? Things were getting out of hand.

Just as Arthur opened his mouth to say something, Alfred emerged from the stairs. His hair was messy and he didn't have his glasses on, clad in only pajama pants.

"Morning Artie" He said, before noticing the visitor. His face broke into a bright smile. "Oh hey Kiku, sup? I'm glad you stopped by, Arthur needs to visit with other familiar faces to try and get his memory back."

"Hello Alfred-san" Kiku greeted politely. "I was just stopping by to see Arthur quickly before school. I take it he's not coming back for a little while?"

"Yeah. At least not for the rest of the week. Maybe if he's a little calmer on Monday then we can send him back. Anyway, I'm going to make my morning coffee and get started on breakfast. You eating with us Kiku?" Alfred asked.

"No thank you, I've already eaten. Speaking of which, I better get to school so I wont be late" Kiku said, standing up and turning to Arthur. "We can finish this talk later. Just hang in there and try to relax. Even if this isn't your real world, whats so bad about enjoying it?"

With that, Kiku left, leaving Arthur sitting on the couch still, eying the door with wide eyes. Arthur sighed. At least Kiku hadn't called him insane. He was partly on his side of things, but not that much. After all, how on earth could he possibly _enjoy _being parented by Alfred and Ivan? There was nothing at all exciting or wonderful about this horrid experience. Nonetheless, Arthur wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm making cinnamon roles." Alfred said, smiling happily when Arthur entered the kitchen.

"Sounds lovely" Arthur said a little dryly. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I actually have to run into work for a few hours, so you'll be hanging with your father. When I get back, which should be around noon, then we can go out to eat or something. Sound good to you?" Alfred asked. Even though the American was awful at reading the atmosphere, he understood that Arthur wasn't as comfortable around Ivan as he was around the American himself.

_'Great'_ Arthur thought to himself glumly. _'How on earth am I going to survive a whole morning with a creepy Russian who thinks he's my father?'  
_

"Sounds fantastic" He answered sarcastically instead of voicing his thoughts.

"Awesome!" Alfred said, completely missing the sarcasm.

Alfred asked Arthur to pour the drinks, and Arthur complied. There was nothing better to do, and at least Ivan wasn't up yet. Being in the kitchen with Alfred was a lot less uncomfortable since even in this life Alfred always prattled on about useless things and always had something to talk about. After pouring three glasses of milk (chocolate milk for himself and Alfred) he then waited patiently for the cinnamon rolls to be done. One could never deny a delicious cinnamon roll, even if you were on the wrong earth and had two creeps for parents.

"Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" Ivan asked cheerfully from the doorway. Luckily this time instead of emerging in boxers the Russian man was instead already showered and dressed.

"You betcha!" Alfred replied. "But tomorrow your cooking breakfast, got it? If I cook too much then it'll ruin my reputation as the man of the house."

Ivan snorted. "Alfred my sunflower, I think that it is quite clear that I am the man of the house." He said.

"What? No way dude! I'm much more manlier than you!" Alfred argued.

"Then why do I top whenever were in the bedroom?" Ivan question with a raised eyebrow.

"YOU TWO ARE BLOODY DISGUSTING!" Arthur shouted from his seat at the table. Fuck, now his appetite was gone. His breakfast of delicious cinnamon rolls was completely ruined.

"You don't top all the time!" Alfred said, ignoring Arthur's outburst. "I did last week."

"That was a one time thing only" Ivan told him.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU ARE DISGUSTING IDIOTS!" Arthur yelled once again. He really didn't need to hear this.

"Language Arthur" Alfred said, finally breaking the argument with Ivan. Of course it wasn't an actually serious fight, it was mostly just playful. Ivan hugged Alfred close before bringing the plate of cinnamon rolls to the table. The two adults sat down, each sitting in a chair next to Arthur. That made the Brit even more uncomfortable. Most of the meal passed in silence, though every once in awhile Alfred and Ivan would try making small talk with Arthur. Finally Alfred had to get to work, hurriedly rushing from the kitchen to get dressed.

As soon as Alfred left, the atmosphere turned very uneasy. Ivan was still eating his breakfast and Arthur had just finished. Luckily he was able to escape to his room before Ivan could tell him otherwise. That was how he spent the next hour, just lounging on his bed and flipping through books. Just as he reached the next chapter of his currant book, Ivan knocked.

"Arthur, my work just called. I need to run into the office and sign a few papers. You must come with me since your dad and I do not trust you alone at the house in your currant state. Do not worry, it will take less than an hour."

"Wait what?" Arthur blinked. "I don't want to go anywhere. I'll be fine for an hour!"

"Come along Arthur, were leaving in five minutes." Was all Ivan responded. Arthur growled in frustration. He didn't want to go to Ivan's work! It was hard to believe that the man could even work for some important business company.

After a ten minute ride, (which went by with complete silence) they arrived to a serious of large tall buildings. A sign nearby read **L****aggart Transcontinental Inc. **Okay, so that was certainly a strange name...but they both got out of the car.

The lobby of the main building was actually pretty impressive. There was a massive sculpture of some old guy balancing a globe over his head, and many people were rushing this way and that throughout the room. A circular desk was located in the middle of the room, and behind it was a grand staircase.

"Good morning Mr. Braginski!"

"How are you today Mr. Braginski?"

"Mr. Braginski, good to see you!"

Many people greeted Ivan enthusiastically as he and Arthur made their way inside. Frankly it creeped Arthur out. A lot. Despite this, he followed Ivan bravely towards the front desk where several secretaries were frantically directing people places, talking on the phone, and clicking away at their computer keyboards.  
Ivan walked over to the end of the desk where a woman with long brown hair was sitting.

"Hello Brenda" He greeted her. "My boss called and said something about some papers?"

"Oh, yes" The woman responded, looking up from her computer. "There already in your office. One of your assistants had the liberty of taking them there for you."

"Thank you" Ivan said, before taking Arthur's arm. "Come along, the office isn't too far."

Arthur was pulled along with Ivan over past the stairs and instead to a fancy elevator. For an elevator, it was pretty fast. Going up to the third floor barely even took more than five seconds. Once upstairs the crowd was a lot less than before. The hall was mostly filled with office doors, but there was also a restroom next to the elevators. They walked towards the end of the hall where a large red fancy set of double doors stood. A golden plague next to the door read **Ivan Braginski: Vice President**.

Ivan's office was massive on the inside. There was a dark wooden polished desk stacked with papers, and two chairs across from it. By the window there was also a couch, which Arthur sat down in as soon as they entered.

"Ah, g-good morning Mr. Braginski!" A voice chimed from the doorway. Arthur looked up and was shocked to see no other than Lithuania. He was wearing a suit and carried a tray with drinks and snacks on it.

"Good morning Toris!" Ivan greeted enthusiastically. "Have you brought us refreshments? How kind of you."

"Yes, I brought you your morning coffee as usual" Toris said before turning to Arthur. "And I have also brought you earl grey tea Arthur, just like you normally have whenever you come to Ivan's work."

"Hold on a minute" Arthur said. "Do I normally come here often?"

"Of course" Ivan said. "Usually you come here after school a few times a week, otherwise you have Kiku over at the house."

This news appalled Arthur. So basically in this world he always would spend time at this strange company, and with Ivan nonetheless? How preposterous! This life was so different than his normal one. If things like this went on long enough then Arthur wasn't sure he'd survive.

"You'll have to excuse Arthur" Ivan told Toris when he noticed the other man looking a little shocked. "Arthur has lost his memories. Hopefully it is only temporary, so he forgets who you are."

"Oh" Toris blinked. "Then allow me to introduce myself. "I am Toris, Ivan's assistant. My two half brothers Eduard and Ravis are also assistants, but Ravis only works part time since he's still in school."

Arthur didn't respond and instead sipped his tea. Of course by now seeing other countries as regular humans wasn't as quite as big of a shock as it was in the beginning, but he could never fully get used to it. Toris cast a glance of sympathy at Arthur before exiting the room. All was quiet as Ivan sat at his desk, the only sound being scribbling as Ivan's pen scrawled across the papers. As time went on, Arthur began to think deeply. If he was going to find a way to get back to his own life, he couldn't be constantly watched by Ivan and Alfred. He would have to get away from here somehow.

Finally he came to the only conclusion. He would need to run away and try to find the fairies. They were the only ones who could fix this. He could escape and go to his own home in England where his fairies would have to be for sure! Yes, this was the solution! There was only one problem...sneaking away from Alfred and Ivan. He would have to do it tonight when they were sleeping.

"Ready to go?" Ivan asked, interrupting Arthur from his thoughts.

"Er, sure" Arthur readily agreed, more than happy to go back home. After all, he had some planning to do if he was going to leave tonight. As soon as they returned home Arthur bolted upstairs hastily to start packing. Little did he know that Ivan watched him from his spot in the living room, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was up with Arthur, and he was going to find out.

**a/n: I have nothing to say other than "LIFE IS BUSY!"**

**I have an essay due soon, a bunch of vocab to learn, and I also have a huge Latin test to study for. The teachers are cramming us with work sine the end of the year is almost over. Once things calm down I will be updating this story along with others. Seriously, I promise that I will continue EACH and EVERY story soon. Until then...bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!" Arthur heard Alfred call from downstairs. He rolled his eyes and continued packing some clothes into an old backpack that he'd found in his closet. Hopefully if he made it to his home in London then his magical stuff would all be in tact. He could look up a proper spell to go back home, and bada bring, success! Now came the first part of the plan, operation Escape from Alfred and Ivan's house. That should be relatively easy for the most part, so long as he escaped when they were asleep. For now he would have to patiently wait.

The rest of the day went by slowly and painfully. Arthur was filled with anticipation the whole time throughout lunch (Which was eaten at a restaurant ten minutes down the street) and also throughout dinner. He eventually could tell that Ivan and Alfred were suspicious of his mood, so he tried to act a little calmer. After all, he couldn't have them getting in his way of returning to his normal life. Hopefully tonight they wouldn't stay up too late with their...sexual activities. Then again, it would distract them if he were to sneak out. It's not like they would be able to hear them since they were so loud in the bedroom.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Arthur announced shortly after dinner was ready.

"So soon? But it's barely even eight yet!" Alfred exclaimed, looking at his watch. "You've been acting awfully strange today Artie. Is everything okay?"

_'Shit'_ Arthur thought to himself, panicking. "I'm just really tired, plus I have to get some school work finished up. Don't worry, everything's fine."

"Well actually speaking of school, Your dad and I have been talking. It seems that you've calmed down considerably, so starting Monday you will be going back to school. We've talked to your teachers and so they will do their best to make you comfortable there." Ivan said. Normally Arthur would have been very mad at finding out that he was being sent to school the day after tomorrow. Luckily though, he knew that by tomorrow he would already be on his way to London so it didn't bother him as much.

"Sounds fine" He said. "Now can I please go up to my room?"

"Alright" Ivan said. "Make sure to get that school work done."

Obviously when Arthur went upstairs school was the last thing on his mind. He finished packing before another thought came to him. He would need to get some money if he was going to travel to a whole other country. He distinctly remembered a jar in the kitchen labeled **Future Vacation Money**. It was right next to the microwave, filled to the brim with money, mostly 5 and 10 dollar bills. There had to be at least a couple hundred in there, and he could take it before he left. After all, it's not like Ivan or Alfred would be able to find him.

Time seemed to drag by slowly now. He went to sleep for a few hours to recharge his energy. When he awoke it was around midnight. Perfect, it was time to get leaving. First he pressed his ear against the door. All seemed to be silent, and the all the lights in the house were turned off. He slowly crept down the stairs, cursing every time a step would squeak. Eventually he made it down to the kitchen, shuffling around in the dark until he found the jar. It wasn't light enough to see, so he just grabbed a huge wad of cash, stuffing bill after bill into into his jeans pocket. When he was sure that he had enough money to at least get him far away from here, he replaced the jar and went to the front door.

"Well...it's been an interesting few days" He muttered, taking one last look around the place. "At least now I'll be free of Alfred and Ivan's disgusting love making."

With that, Arthur exited the house. The weather was a little chilly at night, and it was completely silent, save for the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. He remembered seeing a bus stop not too far away from here. Likely it would only be a twenty minute or so walk. It was even sort of relaxing, the cool air waking him up.

The bus stop was open 24 hours a day luckily. There was a short woman with stubby fingers and thick short red curls behind the bus stop window. She eyed Arthur curiously as he walked up to the window.

"One ticket to the closest town with an airport" He said smoothly, reaching into his pocket to sort through his money. Instead of giving him the ticket, the lady studied him with a raised eyebrow.

"How old are you kid?" She asked. Arthur inwardly cursed.

"What business of that is yours?" He asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"You look a little young to be going alone in a bus all the way to the city airport in the middle of the night with no parent of guardian." He commented. "You wouldn't happen to be running away, would you?"

"W-what?" Arthur spluttered. "No! Of course not!"

"Look kid, I cant give you a ticket. By the looks of it your a runaway. If anything I should be calling the cops to haul your ass back to your parent or guardians." She said. Arthur instantly knew that the woman wasn't going to give him a bus ticket. There was only one solution; He needed to get the hell out of here and to a different bus stop.

"Fine then" He said stiffly. "Thanks for nothing."

He then began walking away, startled to hear the woman on the phone. "Yes, a boy just came here wanting a bus ticket to the airport. By the looks of it he's up to nothing good..." She was saying into the phone, likely to the police. Arthur bolted it. He ran down an unrecognizable street, and then over a fence which led him to another street. He would need to hide somewhere until morning, then likely a different person would be on bus station duty and would give him a ticket.

Halfway down the street, Arthur heard the noise of a car. Startling a little, he looked over his shoulder. Oh shit, it was a cop call! Obviously they had spotted him. He would have to get away fast. Quickening his pace, Arthur cursed at the lack of buildings on this street.

"Hey kid!" Someone from the cop car called. "Stop right there!"

"Fuck!" Arthur muttered harshly. He would have to make a decision. Run like hell, or try to convince the cops that he wasn't running away. Jeez, who would honestly be as strict as to call a cop on an innocent teenager? What proof did she have that he was even running away? Well actually it was true...but still! Arthur wasn't able to do anything as the car pulled up beside him. Sitting in the front were two officers. The driver was a chubby man whose police hat was much too large for his tiny head, while the other cop had a very large mustache.

"You know there's a law here right? Teens aren't allowed to be on the streets after 1:00am. What are you doing out so late?" Mustache man asked.

"I...I'm heading over to a friends house." Arthur said, swallowing thickly. He had never been the best liar in the world, but he prayed that they would believe him.

"Really? Cause we just gotta call from the bus station. Apparently a kid who matches your description wanted a ticket to the airport." The chubby officer said.

"Hmm...that's odd." Arthur said, backing up a few steps away.

"I think you'd better get into the car son" Mustache man said. "Even if you aren't running away, the curfew law for kids under 18 is that your not allowed out after 1."

"But I'm just going to a friends house!" Arthur protested. By now the chubby officer had gotten out of the car, opening the back car door.

"Come on kid, no need to make this any harder on yourself. Come along with us now." He said. Arthur certainly didn't want to get in trouble with the law. He already knew that he was dead now, especially if they contacted Alfred and Ivan, which at this point was very likely. He felt a lump form in the back of his throat as he was escorted to the car, the door closing with a click as he sat inside.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Down at the police station, Arthur was brought to the waiting room. He was vaguely surprised that he wasn't brought to an actual cell. Luckily the waiting room was empty of anyone except the police. He was already embarrassed enough, so luckily other people weren't here to witness his failed attempt at escaping. The chubby officer and mustache man had also took his backpack from him.

"Hey look, it has his address and phone number on here." Mustache man said, pointing at a labeled tag attached inside of the bag. Shit, Arthur hadn't noticed that before. Then again, he hadn't been planning on being caught in the first place. Either way, he sat stubbornly in a chair, refusing to answer any question asked by the police. The secretary police woman at the front desk had been the only one who he didn't hate, and that was because she hadn't tried talking to him.

"Alright, so it says your name is Arthur-Kirkland-Jones-Braginski, is that correct?" Officer chubby asked. Arthur didn't say anything.

They soon moved him into some room in the back with only a table and two chairs. Mustache man sat there with him while the chubby police man called the number that had been labeled on the backpack, which was most likely Ivan and Alfred's home phone number. Dammit, how would they react? Maybe he could escape the place before they came to pick him up.

However, it was pretty much impossible to leave when you were stuck in a building full of police officers who didn't take their eyes off of you. Twenty minutes later Alfred burst into the room, out of breath. When he saw Arthur his eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe it. Then the American ran forward, crushing Arthur into a hug.

"A-Artie!" He sniffled. "Why would you run away?"

Arthur scoffed a little. Alfred certainly didn't need to cry, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Your free to take him home whenever, but it he's caught after curfew again after this then charges will be pressed." The chubby officer said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure it won't happen again." Ivan said from the doorway. Arthur looked over, paling considerably as he studied the Russian man's figure. He looked angry. Scratch that, he looked furious. Calm, but furious.

"T-thank you for finding him officers." Alfred said, standing up. "Come o-on Arthur, let's get you home."

Arthur was then led out of the police station by the two adults. He sat in the back seat of the car, wringing his hands together nervously. The whole ride home was completely silent. It wasn't the good kind of silence either. Arthur could feel the angry aura emanating from the two in the front seat. Alfred sniffled every few minutes, and Ivan muttered to him reassuringly, but neither parent spoke to Arthur. The teen began to feel stupid for ever attempting to runaway in the first place. Now he had to deal with a furious Russian and a distraught American. Not a very good combination.

Back at the house, Alfred collapsed into a chair, face in his hands. Arthur tried slinking up the stairs to his room, but was stopped.

"Couch. Now." Ivan ordered in a calm but very deadly tone. The green eyed Brit sighed, sinking down into the lumpy cushions. Once again there was an uneasy atmosphere. Ivan sat in the same armchair as Alfred. It was shocking that they could both ft into it, what with Ivan being so big and all. Arthur shook the thought away. This was no time to have random thoughts. He was in some serious trouble here.

"Do you understand how serious running away is young man?" Ivan asked sternly. Arthur rolled his eyes; not another lecture again.

"Yes" Was his only reply.

...

"You'd better start explaining right now Arthur! Why the heck did you try running away?" Alfred finally spoke again.

"I don't know!" Arthur said, sighing in frustration. He certainly couldn't tell them that he was planning on going to his own home in London and finding fairies, or else they would deem him crazy. "It honestly isn't that big of a deal."

"Yes, yes it is!" Ivan said, speaking louder now. "This is a very big deal Arthur!"

"The outside world is a dangerous place, especially at night!" Alfred said. "I know that your memory loss has confused you and stuff, but running away isn't acceptable!"

"Well obviously it's over with now" Arthur told them. "Did you not just pick me up form the police station?"

"Oh no, it's not over" Ivan said. "Your going to be punished, and your not getting off easy!"

"What?" Arthur asked, appalled. "You can't bloody punish me! I'm not actually a teenager!"

"Yes you are, and yes we will punish you. I say you get the belt! There's nothing a good thrashing won't fix!"

Arthur was really pale now, eyes widening as he sunk down into the couch.

"No Ivan!" Alfred protested. "That's too harsh! Besides, he's not nine anymore, and he isn't completely in his right mind. I say we ground him or something...I dunno, Artie's never really misbehaved this bad before."

"Grounding seems too soft" Ivan said. "What he did is a very serious thing."

"I know" Alfred agreed, "But surely we can come up with a reasonable punishment. Maybe we should go to bed first. It's almost three."

"Fine" Ivan said. "We'll come up with his punishment tomorrow morning. For now, get up to bed Arthur. Right now."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice, quickly scrambling up the stairs and to his room. Shit shit shit...he was in deep trouble. What were Ivan and Alfred going to do to him? Well, at least he didn't have to get the belt. Honestly, was Ivan crazy or something? Okay stupid question, obviously something wasn't right in the Russian's mind. Alfred wasn't much of a good parent either, but at least he had convinced Ivan not to beat him. As he laid down on his bed he only just realized how tired he was. Maybe the worrying could wait until tomorrow morning. With a yawn, Arthur rolled over and fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning when Arthur awoke, he at first forgot what had happened the night before. Then all the events came rushing back to him. He wanted it to only be a dream, but the evidence of his backpack (still full) sitting at the end of his bed was all the proof he needed. There was no holding back the inevitable, so he slowly rose and crept out into the hall. Sadly Ivan and Alfred already seemed to be up, as he heard them shuffling around downstairs in the kitchen. After going to the bathroom, he slowly descended down the stairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Ivan and Alfred were sitting down at the table already. In his usual spot sat two slices of toast and an apple. He sat down, trying to swallow down his panic. Had they perhaps forgotten about his punishment? Yes, please let them to have forgotten!

"Time to discuss your punishment." Ivan said after a minute of silence. Arthur sighed, dammit...

"Ivan and I have decided that your going to be grounded for a month" Alfred explained to him. "We decided that your not going to have friends over for that entire time, and you can't have your laptop or use the phone. Your also going to be doing a lot of chores around the house."

"And it's going to start right after you eat" Ivan told him. "And while you eat, Alfred and I will explain some of the rules of your grounding."

It turned out that both Ivan and Alfred had come up with a lot of "rules". Alfred had only come up with three by himself. The first one was no dessert for a week, no television for two days, and he had to go to bed at 7:00 each night. Those really didn't irk Arthur that much, except for the early bedtime. Ivan's ideas on the other hand, made him want to knock his head repeatedly on the table.

Starting right after breakfast, he had to clean the house from top to bottom. He was also going to be doing a lot of other chores, a different one each day. The worst part was that he was going to be supervised throughout each one. He also had to go back to school tomorrow, and the teachers were going to be told to keep a sharp eye on him. After school he was going to be picked up and either brought to Ivan's work or Alfred's, where he would have to sit quietly and do school work. All of this would happen for a month straight!

"You honestly can't do this to me! I refuse to work around the house like a slave!" Arthur protested angrily.

"Your not being treated like a slave Arthur, your being punished for trying to run away. It was a very irresponsible thing to do, and hopefully this will help you become responsible again." Ivan sold him strictly. "And if you refuse to do any of the chores then an extra day will be added onto your grounding."

"Don't worry Artie, just be good and the month will go by fast." Alfred tried reassuring him.

"Oh yeah, we're also setting you up to see a counselor twice a week" Ivan added.

"WHAT?" Arthur shouted. "No, absolutely not!"

"Come on Arthur, this will be good for you!" Alfred pleaded.

Arthur stood up angrily, going towards the living room to start cleaning. He really needed to get out of this. Why on earth did Alfred and Ivan have to be the strictest parents ever? Wasn't Alfred supposed to be a fun loving idiotic American? He certainly wasn't going to be able to survive a month of this absourd torture.

"I really need to get out of this..."

**a/n: Poor Arthur...I would hate to be stuck in his position. Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I didn't really get a lot of them, but I'm assuming that's because the last chapter was so short. Again, I apologize for that. Anyway, let's come up with an estimation on how long this story is going to be. I'd say this will range between 10-15 chapters in all. Does everyone agree? Want it to be shorter? Longer? And preference?**

**The next chapter will be even more entertaining than this one. I have a whole Saturday to just kick back and type. Sunday I'll be volunteering at a horse show, but hopefully after that I'll be able to write more. Surprisingly I don't have a bunch of homework tonight...ANYWAY, expect the next chapter for this sometime next week, kay?**

**Oh, guess what? WE GOT A PUPPY A FEW WEEKS AGO! Lol, I forgot to mention it. She's sooo cute, but our cats really hate her. Her name's Cleopatra.  
**

**See you later! Feel free to leave a review, for the sake of Artie! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was safe to say that this was just about the worse grounding possible. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, yet here Arthur was, polishing the coffee table in the living room. He had already organized the bookshelves, dusted, and vacuumed the room. After this he would have to move onto cleaning the kitchen, then hopefully it would be lunchtime. Ivan sat on the couch reading a newspaper while Alfred was in his office, working on stuff for his other job which was mostly done online.

"Is this good enough?" Arthur asked once he was done with the last leg of the table. Ivan lowered his newspaper, thoroughly expecting Arthur's work.

"Very well, now you may move onto the kitchen. The dishes need to be washed, the floor needs to be mopped, the microwave must be cleaned, the counters must be cleared before wiped down, and the cat needs more food." Ivan answered all in one breath. Arthur resisted a sigh, moving onto the kitchen. At least that room was smaller than the living room.

This was how the rest of Sunday went. Arthur would be forced to clean room after room, only getting breaks during mealtime. He could tell that Alfred felt bad, but he was mad at both adults since they had both decided to punish Arthur this way. Besides, what he did wasn't even major! They had no right to just...just force him to work as a servant for trying to get his life back to normal by finding fairies.

"Artie, you know that Ivan and I care about you right? That's why we're doing this." Alfred tried talking to him before Arthur went to bed.

"Mhm, I'm sure that all normal parents force their children to work around the house like slaves." Arthur said sardonically, his back facing towards to the American.

"Aw c'mon Art, it's not that bad! Ivan is only doing what he thinks is best. 'Sides, he grew up in a strict family and now he's a successful businessman. Plus it's only a month...you'll be okay." Alfred said, a pleading tone to his voice. Obviously he didn't want Arthur mad at him, but right now Arthur really didn't care about hurting Alfred's feelings.

"If you don't mind, I should be going to bed now. After all, I need energy if I am to go to school tomorrow and then come home to do more unreasonable chores." Arthur said, a dismissing tone to his voice. Luckily to Arthur, Alfred didn't say anything else. Arthur could hear the door click as Alfred silently left to go back downstairs.

The next morning was dull. Arthur had to awake early to get ready for school. He still couldn't believe that he was being forced to go to such a distasteful place anyhow. He was the bloody United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland for goodness sakes! He was centuries older than any other teenager, and he knew plenty more then them! He had fought in tons of wars, worked alongside Kings and Queens...

"Since my shift at McDonalds ends early I'll be picking you up." Alfred said, breaking Arthur from his thoughts. "Ready to leave?"

"Nope" Arthur answered, grabbing his backpack. He had never looked inside the bag, so hopefully it already had everything that he would need. He really didn't need Mr. Beilschmidt on his case.

"High School is important. I regret those days though, cause I never took work really seriously until my senior year. At least I got into collage though." Alfred babbled as they got their jackets on.

"Have a good day at school Arthur." Ivan said from his place in a living room chair where he was sipping coffee. Arthur didn't respond to him, instead just going out the door. Alfred shrugged helplessly to Ivan before following him out the door.

The school was crowded since it was only a few minutes before classes started, and everyone was in the halls chatting before the bell would ring. Alfred walked Arthur though the hallway, a hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Arthur suddenly felt himself getting nervous around so many loud teenagers. He may have looked like one, but mentally he was a VERY old nation. Mentally he wasn't comfortable hanging around teens.

They arrived to Germany's (Or rather Mr. Beilschmidt's) classroom exactly two minutes before the bell rang. More than half of the students were already in their seats. Several of them waved to Arthur or greeted him. He didn't even recognize many, except for Gilbert.

"Back at school I see?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked Arthur. "Hopefully you have your homework done?"

Arthur swallowed. He hadn't exactly gotten all of it done...just as he opened his mouth to reply, Alfred spoke.

"He's still kinda confused Ludwig, so make sure to keep an eye on him okay? Oh, and be sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Artie is currently grounded for doing something stupid, and we don't want any replays." Alfred said pleasantly to the strict German teacher. Arthur felt his face go a light shade of red as most of the class snickered. Even though he didn't know most of them it was still pretty embarrassing to have your guardian announce that you were being punished in front of the entire class.

"Ja, of course. I'll keep an eye on him." Ludwig answered politely. Alfred grinned.

"Awesome! Well then, have a fun time Artie! I'll pick you up right in front of the school at EXACTLY 2:00. Bye!"

With that, Alfred hugged Arthur tightly before practically skipping form the classroom. Arthur's face was now very red, mostly because the boys were laughing and some of the girls 'awwed'. After glaring at the door of which Alfred had left from, Arthur then went to his desk which was next to Gilbert. That was both good and bad. Good because Gilbert was his supposed friend and would help him out, and bad because...it was Gilbert. What's more to say? The bell rang at exactly eight. There was a sharp rapping sound. It was Ludwig banging on his desk with a ruler.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET! CLASS HAS BEGAN! TAKE OUT YOUR ALGEBRA NOTEBOOKS UNLESS YOU WANT A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION!" He shouted, causing Arthur to jump. The rest of the class barely flinched, probably because this was a daily occurrence. Arthur dug around in his bag, luckily finding his Algebra notebook, as well as his textbook.

"Complete problems 2-30, even only. It will be due at the end of class. You may whisper quietly, but anyone who speaks above a whisper will regret it." Ludwig instructed them, before sitting down to grade some test papers.

"Damn, I hate it when mein bruder gives us so many problems!" Gilbert whined quietly. "He acts like we all know this stuff or something already."

"Er...is he really as strict as he sounds?" Arthur wondered nervously.

"Ha, no way! Well he is to some people, but he cant do much about me since I'm his brother and all. That's why I like skipping this class, and also science since that's just boring. Oh, but Luddy does have a thing for Mr. Vargas. In case you've forgotten, he's the Art teacher, but he also helps direct plays and stuff for after school drama. This one time I caught Luddy and Mr. Vargas in the closet-"

"Hem hem" Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Both teens spun around. As luck could have it, the person was no other than Mr. Beilschmidt himself.

"Gilbert, I just told the class to whisper, yet you seem to think that it is okay to discuss my...after school business...loudly in front of the class! Do you want a detention?" Ludwig barked. His cheeks were pink, as most of the class was laughing since they had heard Gilbert.

"Sorry bruder" Gilbert apologized, though it was obvious that he was not at all sorry.

The rest of the period went by pretty painfully. Because Gilbert hadn't quieted down, Ludwig took away their whispering privileges. This left Arthur to suffer silently though many algebra problems. He pretty much had no idea how to do any of it, so most of the time he would just guess and pray to be write. There were only four periods per day, but Arthur suddenly realized that he didn't know what or where his other classes were. He opened his mouth to ask Gilbert, but soon remembered that they couldn't talk. Nothing was worse than facing the wrath or Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Alright, class is almost over! Time to turn in your work!" Ludwig announced approximately one hour and ten minutes later. The algebra had left Arthur exhausted both physically and mentally, so he was extremely glad for it to finally be over. When he handed in his paper to Ludwig, the German teacher gave him a slip of paper.

"These are a list of what the rest of your classes are as well as the locations." He informed him. Arthur gave a sigh of relief, giving the paper a once over. Next he had honors English in room 211, Modern World History in room 123, and lastly Physical Fitness in gym2. He could deal with English since he enjoyed that kind of work, and history would most likely be bearable. The only problem was gym. He really didn't want to exercise in front of a bunch of stupid teenagers.

When he finally found the honors English classroom, Arthur was glad to see that Kiku happened to have that class as well. They both sat down in two desks towards the front. The teacher was luckily no country. Her name was Mrs. Erica and she was in her mid forties. She was a much better improvement than Ludwig, mostly because she didn't yell.

"Let's all take out our Romeo and Juliet books to act three. Who'd like to start reading?" He asked. Arthur perked up instantly. Shakespeare was something that he actually enjoyed! He voluntarily raised his hand. The teacher smiled.

"How am I not surprised? Alright Arthur, you may start up off with taking the lines of Romeo." She said.

That class passed too quickly for Arthur's liking, and he had to go to history. That class was a tad bit annoying, mostly because nobody knew the TRUE things that had happened in the world. Every nation knew that IVAN had in fact been the one to kill Hitler. It just_ looked_ like a suicide. All of the people i this class were idiots, especially when one girl pointed out that Britain's empire pretty much ended after WW2 when he lost Hong Kong.

Gym was...painful. They had to run a mile under ten minutes. Arthur had done it in about nine, but his legs felt as if they were on fire. He got changed and ready to go five minutes before the bell rang. Unfortunately as he was waiting in the school lobby, Francis came by.

"So mon cher, rumor has it that your grounded. What have you done this time?" He asked cheerfully.

"None of your business frog" Arthur grumbled, folding his arms.

"Ooooh, so it must have been something bad then! You must be lucky though. Your parents seem so cool, there's no way they'd be too harsh." Francis commented.

"You'd be surprised." Arthur muttered, just as the bell rang.

Just as promised, Alfred was waiting in the parking lot of Arthur. That was somewhat relieving, since school had been stressful. He really didn't want to go back again. This problem needed to be fixed. If he didn't go back soon he would forever be mentally scarred.

"So...how was school?" Alfred asked when Arthur didn't say anything.

"Stupid"

"Huh, normally you like school" Alfred commented. "Well, just give yourself a few days or so and you'll get back into the spirit of things. Before we go home I'm in the mood for a snack. Let's go stop at McDonalds."

Three large fries and one big mac later (all eaten by Alfred) they arrived back at home. Arthur was about to race up to his room, but was of course stopped by Alfred. "You're grounded Artie, remember? That means that you've got to do your homework, and then Ivan wants you to weed the sunflower garden, all under my supervision since he wont be home till five."

"W-what? Ugh, dammit.." Arthur cursed. Briefly he had forgotten about the groundation, what with being so busy with school and all. "Can't you at least let me have a small break first?"

"Sorry" Alfred smiled sadly. "But I can't do anything about it. You were the one who tried running away. Honestly, you knew that there would be consequences but 'ya still did it. This ones your fault, Art."

"Look, I wasn't running away because of you guys or anything...I needed to get to London since my real house has spell books."

Alfred's mouth hung open for a second, before he shook his head and smiled fondly, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Honestly Arthur, you can come up with some of the most absurd stories! I remember once a few years ago you when you stayed late at Kiku's and forgot to call, you came up with this crazy tale about sailing the world with pirates. Your never gonna outgrow it, are you?"

Arthur stared in disbelief for a moment, before scowling angrily.

"I'm not bloody lying, it's the truth!" He shouted.

"Sorry Artie, but ridiculous excuses can only be cute for so long. Now get started on your homework."

It took Arthur and hour and a half to do all of his homework, which consisted of Algebra, History, and English. He really only enjoyed the English homework, which was writing a paragraph on whether or not he thought that Juliet and Romeo were right to rush into their relationship so fast. He hated the algebra, just because...it was algebra. History was annoying as well, because he had been assigned a worksheet on different country trading relationships. It wasn't that hard to do since he_ was_ a country and knew all about that stuff, but still!

After doing all the the school work, he had to get back the the physical work. Ivan had himself a gigantic sunflower garden, and there seemed to be small weeds growing everywhere around each flower! He had been instructed to pick every one of them...this was defiantly not his day. It was especially annoying whenever Alfred popped in to make sure that he was actually doing it. The dolt would try and make conversation with him, as if he wasn't forcing Arthur to slave over a hot garden and pick weeds.

Ivan got home around five, just when Arthur had finished the garden and was sitting at the table waiting for Alfred to make dinner. He shuddered in disgust when Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, kissing him on the lips before whispering something into his ear. By the way Alfred flushed and laughed, it must have been something dirty.

"So Arthur, did you have a good day at school? It wasn't too hard to get back into things, was it?" Ivan finally asked when he was finished 'greeting' Alfred.

"It was stupid. I don't even see why I have to go...they don't even teach anything worth remembering." Arthur said, forgetting that he had planned on not speaking to Ivan.

"But you love school! There had to be something fun that happened!" Ivan protested.

"Well...we're reading Romeo and Juliet in English..." Arthur said hesitantly, looking down at the floor. Dammit, he wasn't supposed to like Ivan right niw, or even Alfred for that matter! They had both grounded him as if he actually _were_ their kid.

"Shakespeare huh?" Alfred asked knowingly. "You shouldn't have any trouble with that then, considering that we got you every single one of his books for your birthday last year. You know all of them word for word."

Dinner actually went by pretty civilly. It was only annoying when Ivan said that before Arthur could go to his room, he had to wash all the dishes, feed the cat, and put in a load of laundry. He still didn't protest much, eager to actually have some relaxation time. As soon as he was done though, Arthur found that he was too exhausted to stay up for long. School had worn him down, and all of the homework and garden work hadn't helped either. As he slept that night, Arthur had a dream of a world meeting. He was really beginning to miss those...

The next day of school went much like the first, but luckily this time around, Arthur knew where everything was for the most part, and knew what each teacher expected of their class. Ludwig was glad that he had turned in his homework, but unhappy about the fact that Arthur had gotten every single problem wrong. He did get a few points for effort though...

Arthur began to realize something. He was pretty popular, because everywhere he went there was always someone who talked to him. Everyone seemed to have understood about his 'memory loss' and made it their jobs to tell him about everything, which included school drama, school sports, and outside of school events. They all seemed to have known Ivan and Alfred as well, and always talked about how cool his parents were. This caused Arthur to only think one thing; What the hell was wrong with them?

Gilbert and Kiku were mostly the ones to hang out with him though, because one of them was always by his side. It was sort of nice, since Kiku acted much like the real Japan did, and Gilbert could surprisingly be funny. It was especially funny when the albino would joke around and stand up to Ludwig in the middle of class, as he had done this morning.

After school however, was very annoying. Today Ivan had picked him up, and they had to go to **L****aggart Transcontinental Inc.** for a little while so Ivan could finish up with some paperwork. Alfred was working the late shift ac Mcdonalds tonight. Arthur had been forced to sit on one of the couches and do his homework. The only good thing was the fact that Toris had brought him tea and a snack.

When they got home, Ivan told Arthur that he had to wash the car. That had made Arthur pretty angry, mostly because of the fact that the car was filthy. It wasn't right for him to be in so much trouble! Hell, they hadn't even really had proof that he was running away...except for his bag of clothes and the money that he had stole...but still!

To add onto that, Arthur had been so busy with all the chores that it was getting in the way of his plotting on how to get back to his normal life.  
Things were getting worse. How was he going to fix all of this?

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait, I was a little bit stuck on this chapter. Luckily now I know where I'm going, and the plot is going to get a lot more intense during the next few chapters. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I noticed something that's pretty cool; a lot of people who read this don't even enjoy _RusAme_, but they still like this! It's funny because that's not my fav pairing either, but the plot is just so fun to write! So yeah, thanks again guys! The next chapter will be here soon!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur began to loose count of the days that had passed since he'd woken up as a teenager. He had been grounded for about two weeks, but it honestly wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. School was growing to actually be quite entertaining. He was the top student of his English class, and the work was actually fun. Algebra was of course as hard as ever, but Gilbert never failed to make the first period a funny one, whether by messing with Mr. Beilschmit's head or doing other hilarious things in class.

He always ate lunch with Kiku, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis. Strangely it wasn't that bad. They always had something to joke about, and even Francis was tolerable most of the time, which was most certainly saying something. Arthur actually found himself beginning to look forward to school each morning! With all the homework and extra chores, he was finding it hard to think about ways to make things to back to normal.

Along with beginning to like school, Arthur also found himself slowly adapting into his home environment was well. Though he still cringed every time Alfred and Ivan would suck each others faces, he was beginning not to mind living with them so much. It was a tad bit annoying with how Alfred actually acted like a parent figure. He had been the one to raise that git in the first place! Now it was like the roles were switched. Having Ivan as a father was still extremely weird and uncomfortable sometimes, but he found that the Russian wasn't entirely bad.  
Just the other night Ivan had suggested that they all go out to eat somewhere besides McDonald's. Alfred agreed, but only because he had eaten the fast food for lunch that day. They ended up going to a moderate restaurant that served pretty much anything. Arthur was able to have his beloved fish and chips!

Now he was currently in his room working on homework, with Kiku beside him. Since he had been acting so responsible and mature during his grounding, he had been allowed to have his friend over after school that day. They were finishing up a history assignment about Vikings. It was actually pretty interesting, though Arthur new a lot about the stuff already from chatting with the Nordic nations awhile ago.

"There, finished" Arthur finally sighed, setting his pencil aside and rolling over onto his back.

"Was that the only homework we had left?" Kiku asked, dropping his pencil as well.

"Mhm" Arthur answered. "Well actually I may have some Algebra homework, but it's not due till Friday. I have two days to get it done."

They spent the next hour hanging out in his room. Arthur plucked on the strings of his guitar absentmindedly while Kiku read some of the manga he had brought along. Finally they were called down for dinner. Tonight was chop suey, so at least it was something tolerable. Last night Ivan had made some weird Russian recipe and lets just say it did not agree with Arthur and Alfred's stomachs.

"So how was school? Did you do anything interesting?" Alfred asked once the four of them had sat down. Arthur scratched his chin, trying to think back to any interesting things that had occurred.

"Well, today Gilbert somehow got his hands on a picture of Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Vargas making out. He threatened Mr. Beilschmidt to give him an A on the next test or else he would reveal it to the whole school. It was actually quite funny, but Gilbert had an in school suspension now." He announced, smiling fondly at the remembrance of class that morning.

"Jeez, Gil needs to lay off of his older brother. I feel bad for Mr. Beilschmidt." Alfred said, chuckling nonetheless. "What about you Kiku? Anything interesting happen today?"

"Not really Alfred-san" Kiku responded after swallowing a bite of his meal. "Though science was interesting today. We were learning about some of the first successful launches into space."

"Ahhh, and it was all thanks to the Russians" Ivan said proudly. "We were the first ones to have a spaceship go into outer space."

"That maaay be true" Alfred said slowly, dragging out the 'may'. "But the American's were the first to land on the moon. Therefore, we are better!"

Arthur groaned. He knew very well where this was going. Even as countries, this was always a topic the never failed to get Alfred and Ivan into a debate about who was better when it came to space.

"We were still the first ones to get into space. Sorry my little sunflower, but Russians win." Ivan said, smiling and patting his lover on the head. Alfred growled, sending his best glare towards Ivan.

"We still got someone on the moon! That's a bazillion times better than what the Russian people did!" He said.

"Not trueee!" Ivan sang.

"VERY true!" Alfred said back.

"Oh dear. It seems that I have caused an argument." Kiku said, shrinking back as Alfred and Ivan's argument increased in volume.

"Those gits need to learn to settle on something agreeable. Somehow though, I doubt that will ever happen." Arthur told him. The arguing went on for a good few more minutes before he had had enough. Slamming his fist onto the table, he drew Ivan and Alfred from their playful but loud shouting.

"Oi, both of you stop it! Dinner is hardly the place to get into such a discussion." He said, a little happy that he sounded so mature. He was also trying not to swear as much around them, to get on their good side. If so then maybe he would have a bit more freedom.

"Your right. We'll finish this later commie" Alfred agreed, sending a wink towards his lover. "In the bedroom."

"Oh good!" Ivan said, clapping his hands cheerfully. "I do love making love after long debates. It makes you more fiery."

Arthur felt his face turn bright red with mortification. Now his appetite was gone for sure. Looking over to Kiku, he was slightly surprised to see that the Asian was not uncomfortable. Then he remembered Alfred mentioning earlier that Kiku normally always came over, so he must be used to the relationship by now. He had adapted much more than Arthur had with it.

"I should probably go. My older brother is expecting me home soon." Kiku announced. "I have to watch my younger siblings tonight while he goes to some Hello Kitty convention."

"Aww, okay" Alfred said. "Come back soon though! And feel free to bring me a new video game anytime!"

"I will" Kiku said with a smile, before turning to Arthur. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Right" Arthur said, waving halfheartedly. Once Kiku left, Arthur began to clean up after dinner, which included bagging the leftovers, clearing the plates, and so on.

"Hey Artie, you don't have to do that tonight." Alfred said, stopping Arthur as he cleaned. "Why don't you have a seat. Your father and I want to talk to you."

Arthur immediately felt his stomach drop, since Alfred's voice sounded sort of serious. He hadn't done anything bad, right? No, that would be impossible! He'd done all of his assigned chores, he wasn't failing any classes, and he hadn't had any recent delinquent moments. Swallowing thickly, he sat back down in his usual seat at the table.

"Do not look like you are about to be sentenced to death Arthur, your not in trouble. We just want to discuss something with you." Ivan said. Arthur let out a small sigh of relief, thankful that he wasn't in trouble.

"Oh...alright. What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing mentally." Ivan told him.

"Mentally?" Arthur raised an eyebrow slightly.

"We just wanted to know how you're doing. Things seem to be getting a little easier for you and stuff. You've improved a lot since the day you lost your memories, but we just wanted to check. Everything is fine, right?" Alfred asked, explaining a little better.

Arthur wanted to say that it wasn't fine, mostly due to the fact that he still was not back in his own world. As easier as it was to start adapting to this world, it wasn't the same as his life as a nation. He missed the real America, and the real Japan. Hell, he even missed the real Prussia! Vaguely he wondered if they missed him at all...however, the thing he wanted most was for someone here to believe him. Having someone to confide in could really make a difference. Instead of voicing all of there thoughts, Arthur replied with,

"Yes, everything is quite fine."

Alfred and Ivan exchanged a quick glance almost as if they didn't believe him, but Alfred grinned.

"That's great Artie, we've been kinda worrying and stuff. You know we were going to actually seriously make you see a therapist. If you continue good behavior though, you wont have to be forced to talk to anyone." He said.

Arthur smiled at that. He was supposed to be seeing a therapist for his punishment, but luckily Alfred and Ivan had let up on that. He was still being watched strictly though, for any signs of "troubled teen" in him. Alfred had gotten some crazy idea that he was depressed, much to Arthur's annoyance. Clearly now though they were trusting him a little more.

"So...can I go upstairs now? I have to take a shower and get ready for school tomorrow and stuff." Arthur said, breaking the silence one again.

"Of course" Ivan told him. Arthur nodded in thanks before heading back upstairs.

Once showered, Arthur found that there really wasn't much for him to do. His computer was still taken away, and other than that he only had books, most of which he had read several times each. Surprisingly, he found himself wandering back downstairs towards the living room. He could hear the telly on from the distance, and once he arrived in the doorway he saw Ivan and Alfred there. Alfred was leaning against Ivan, cheek pressed against the Russian's side. Ivan had one arm wrapped around Alfred's shoulders. Thank god they weren't making out or anything, that would have been quite awkward.

"ARTIE! Come on over!" Alfred said excitedly upon seeing Arthur emerge hesitantly from the doorway. He patted the empty spot on the couch next to him in a gesture for Arthur to sit near them. Arthur shrugged to himself before going over to take a seat next to his "parents".

"So what brought this on? You haven't come downstairs voluntarily since...well, since before you lost your memories." Ivan said, wondering why Arthur chose to come downstairs to them. Not that he minded at all of course. It was good to see that they were finally getting through to the boy.

"I..I'm not sure" Arthur answered him. "I guess I just got kind of bored. Reading books that you've owned forever can only be entertaining for so long."

"You can always get some books from the school library" Alfred suggested with a grin. "But for now, stay with us and watch family guy!"

Arthur's spirits improved a bit from the first part of Alfred's words. Of course he hadn't thought of going to the library! He would go tomorrow during free time for sure and get a couple of books. For now he sat back and watched the annoying American show. For some reason he found himself snickering at some parts. Alfred loved the show, thinking that it was hilarious. Ivan and Arthur held slightly more agreeable views about television shows.

"Honestly, my sunflower, must we watch this show all the time? I'm sure there is something else on." Ivan said, reaching for the remote that was in Alfred's hands.

"Noooo!" Alfred whined childishly. It's only on twice a week! Besides, we missed last Friday's episode!"

So they were forced to watch the adult comedy show for the remainder of the time. Ivan's cell phone went off so he left the room to answer it, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone in the living room.

"You know it's getting kind of late. Might wanna start heading off to bed." Alfred said, to Arthur, seeing that it was getting close to ten.

"Alright" Arthur murmured, standing up to leave. Before he could though, Ivan came back into the room. Both Alfred and Arthur instantly knew that something was wrong, judging by Ivan's pale face and shaky hands.

"What's wrong babe?" Alfred asked in concern.

"My sisters are coming to visit all the way form Russia. They are already boarding a plane...and will be here tomorrow." Ivan confessed. "Natalia just called to tell me, so there's nothing I can do about it."

"What? Your sisters? No way!" Alfred exclaimed in horror.

"I'm afraid so" Ivan said glumly.

"Aw shit..." Alfred muttered. He really didn't have a problem with Katyusha, Ivan's older sister. It was the younger one, Natalia, who was the trouble. You see, even in this world, she was still obsessed with becoming one with her big brother. She had been extremely mad upon finding out when Ivan was getting married to Alfred, and staying in America nonetheless! He was supposed to come home after collage, but after meeting Alfred obviously his plans changed.

Natalia had not taken it so well. She had come to the wedding of course, but had to be escorted out by security halfway though. Now she held an intense dislike for the American. She had only visited a few times since the wedding, mostly due to the fact that Ivan tried to avoid all contact with her other than Christmas cards. She had come down to visit for one of Arthur's birthday parties when he was younger to meet him for the first time, but having her visit was a rare occurrence.

Katyusha was much different. She had been very happy for Ivan, but a little sad that he was staying in America. When she found out that they had adopted a little boy, the Russian woman had grown very excited for them. She always sent Arthur gifts through the mail and such, spoiling him even though she was all the way in Russia.

Arthur felt his stomach drop. That was pretty much the only stuff he knew about them in this world, thanks to Alfred explaining a bunch of stuff to him about it earlier. He really didn't want to deal with two "aunts" coming to visit though.

"Can't you tell her that we're not going to be home or something? Lie and say that we're on vacation in...in Cuba!" Arthur blurted out the first country that came to mind, seeing a portrait of Matthew and his Cuban friend. Alfred lightly tapped him on the head.

"We would never go on vacation there Arthur! Cuba is communist, dammit! Plus it wouldn't work, cause they'd probably just wait here for us to come back...your aunt Natalia can be a bit...erm...loopy."

"Well, they should arrive arrive while you are at school tomorrow Arthur, so be prepared to say hello when you come home. I am afraid that you are going to have to sleep on the couch though. We only have one guest bedroom." Ivan told him.

"WHAT? Ew, no way! I don't want either of those two sleeping in my bed. Well, definitely not Natalia." Arthur protested.

"Aunt Natalia" Ivan corrected him. "And I am sorry, but it will only be for a few days at the most."

"And speaking of bed, you need to go to bed now Arthur. We all do. If we're going to deal with Ivan's sisters tomorrow then we better be well rested." Alfred said. So they parted ways, all in dampened spirits. Ivan loved his sisters, he really did! He just wasn't up to dealing with his crazy little sister. He especially didn't like how hostile she was to his beloved Alfred.

Arthur grumbled at he got into his bed. It would be his last night sleeping on it for awhile sadly. He hoped that they would all survive the rest of this week.

Honestly, how were they going to deal with Ivan's sisters?

**a/n: SO SORRY that it took me so long to update. See, I did have a bunch written last week and was ready to post it, but then my fanficiton document manager thingy got all messed up and ended up deleting the chapter! So I was forced to rewrite it...but I didn't want to rush through it so I took my time. The next chapter will be a lot more humorous than this one, I assure you. Also, thanks for the reviews, they always make me update faster!**

** Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was a little crazy. There wasn't time to cook a big breakfast, as Ivan and Alfred had to prepare for the arrival of Katyusha and Natalia while Arthur got ready for school. Ivan was taking the day off, and Alfred would be working for most of the day so Ivan could spend alone time with his sisters, as well as just avoid Natalia in general.

Arthur wasn't the happy about the whole situation, but then again none of them were. Ivan was a bit more cheerful because he did like his sisters, he just didn't like Natalia's...attitude towards his family. Alfred had been pouting most of the morning, despite Ivan's attempts to cheer him up.

"Now listen, I'll be working when you get home so just expect your father and your aunts, okay? We give you permission to walk home today." He said to Arthur as he dropped him off at school that morning.

"Alright" Arthur said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you later."

Much to Arthur's displeasure, the day went by quicker than he would have wanted. Nothing too eventful happened in school. Mr. Beilschmidt gave them all a pop quiz that Arthur was sure he failed, but when did he ever do well in Algebra in the first place? Then at lunch there was an incident that involved Francis and a bag of corn chips...yup, pretty much an uneventful day that passed by too quickly. Arthur did end up hitting the library. He got five books, which was the limit of books allowed to be checked out at a time. They would keep him entertained for at least the week, and it would give him an excuse to avoid his aunts.

As soon as the day ended, Arthur set out to walk home. Gilbert was accompanying him for most of the trip since his house was only a block away from Arthur's. They stopped at a small convenient store to get a soda, to drag out the time before Arthur would have to return home. They couldn't stay too long though, since technically he was still grounded and was not supposed to be stopping anywhere.

"Good luck" Gilbert told him, laughing as they reached Arthur's house.

"Thanks, I think I'll really need it." Arthur said. He then took a deep breath before slowly walking up the driveway. The house seemed too still for his liking, but the Ivan's car was in the driveway. He had been the one to pick up his sisters at the airport, so at least there wouldn't be any extra cars blocking the driveway.

_'Maybe I'll be able to get away with sneaking upstairs before anyone knows I'm home..'_ He thought to himself, slowly opening the front door. However, his plans of escapement were abolished instantly.

"ARTHUR!"

Before he could do anything, he was enveloped into a hug, face squished uncomfortably between two colossal boobs. It was Katyusha, looking happier than ever to see him, as tears of joy ran down her face. Arthur felt his face go a little red, and luckily the hug ended. The Russian woman was wearing a loose pink sweater and a simple pair of jeans. She basically looked like a normal woman.

"Erm...hello a-aunt Katyusha." He said, almost forgetting to call her aunt. It was very strange doing so, but it would be even weirder with Belarus. Speaking of which, Arthur allowed his gaze to survey the rest of the living room, swallowing nervously when he saw Ivan and Natalia sitting next to each other on the couch, Natalia clinging tightly to his arm. She was wearing a dress like the one she normally wore as a country, the color of dark purple. She gave Arthur a bit of a cold look.

"It has been such a long time, and you have grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were this high!" Katyusha said joyfully, leveling her hand to show Arthur how tall he apparently used to have been. "Now your just about as tall as me!"

"Yes, he has grown quite a lot" Ivan said, smiling proudly at Arthur from his seat on the couch.

"Now Arthur, you must come and tell me how school is going! Brother told us about your memory loss incident and I was so worried! I'm glad your okay!" Katyusha said, leading Arthur over to sit down. He ended up taking the armchair, whilst she sat next to Natalia.

"School has been quite nice. My grades have stayed up...except in algebra." Arthur said, finding himself falling easily into the small talk.

"Big brother is very good at arithmetic. That means you must have taken after the annoying American." Natalia cut in. "That is why you should have married me, big brother. Your child would be good at math, since I am as well."

"A-alight sister. Let's not get into this discussion" Ivan said, swallowing nervously. The atmosphere suddenly began to grow a lot tenser. Just in the nick of time to save the day, the door opened and Alfred arrived. He had been working at McDonald's all day, asking for extra hours to avoid Ivan's sisters, or mainly one of them. Upon opening the door, Alfred grimaced at the sight before him, but quickly mustered up a grin.

"Why Katyusha...Natalia! It's so good to see you both!" He said, laughing a little nervously when he saw Natalia glare at him. Despite this, he put on a brave face and crossed the room to Ivan, ruffling Arthur's hair as he passed.

"Hey babe...missed you." Alfred from behind the couch that Ivan was sitting in, slinging his arms around the Russian's neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. This was mostly just to piss of Natalia, by showing his possessiveness of his husband. It seemed to be working, for Natalia looked ready to strange someone's throat.

"It is so good to see you Alfred. Your looking very fine." Katyusha said, smiling tentatively. She sensed the tense atmosphere, because honestly it wasn't that hard to sense.

"Thanks Katy. I've been trying to work out more, so now my figure looks even more awesome than before!" Alfred replied with a grin. "You looking lovely as well. Is that a new necklace?"

"Why yes, I bought it just last week! Money has been tight this year, but every once in awhile I like to treat myself to something." Katyusha said with a giggle.

"And Natalia, is that a new hair bow?" Alfred asked when Ivan ave him a pointed look.

"No" She responded coldly.

"Oh" Alfred said, reaching with one hand to rub at his neck. "Well, it looks shiny."

The "family" conversed for awhile. Arthur luckily was excused to do his homework in the kitchen, but unfortunately it was only five Algebra problems tonight so it didn't take him too long. He was forced to sit down in his arm chair, listening to the adult's conversation. Every once in awhile Katyusha would ask him something. Whenever Natalia talked to him, Arthur felt as if he were being judged, which he most likely was...

"Well, it's kinda getting close to dinner. You spend some time with your sisters Ivan, Artie and I will take care of dinner." Alfred said a few hours later, quickly grabbing Arthur's arm and dragging him to the kitchen.

"God I don't know how I'm going to survive this week!" Alfred said, clutching Arthur's arm for support once they reached the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? At least you don't have to give up your room. Honestly, it isn't fair." Arthur said with a huff.

"That's not as bad as what I have to go through. Ivan said that we can't have sex during their whole ENTIRE visit! Apparently it's not polite to screw when your sisters from Russia visit. How am I going to deal with that?" Alfred practically yelled, until Arthur shushed him.

"Shut it dad, I don't want to hear about your guys' sex life!" Arthur spat. Then his stomach dropped...oh god. He didn't just...?

"Y-you called me dad" Alfred said, growing teary eyed before crushing the teen into a hug. "I knew your memories were returning again!"

_'Dear God'_ Arthur thought to himself as he struggled out of the hug. _'Why on earth did I just do_ that?' It was probably just a slip of the tongue or something...completely accidental! Of course he wasn't adapting to this bloody weird world. He was just over exhausted or something. _  
_

"I...erm...didn't mean to?" Arthur said, though it sounded more like asking.

"Hhaha sure, Artie. Now come on, let's get dinner ready." Alfred said with a grin, moving towards the stove. "How does company beef casserole sound?"

**...^J^...**

Dinner was a little awkward. Natalia sat in Alfred's chair (the one next to Ivan) so Alfred himself sat at the end of the table, while Katyusha sat next to Arthur. Thank goodness their table could sit five people. The adults all drank wine except for Ivan, who had a glass of vodka. Arthur himself was privileged with a glass of chocolate milk. Seeing the alcohol right in front of him caused temptation...maybe he would be able to sneak a drink later on when nobody was in the house. One of the major down points of this life was not being the legal drinking age. Ivan must have seen him looking longingly at the glasses of alcohol, for he shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"You will not being having this for a long time" He said sternly, though his eyes held a playful expression. Arthur flushed a bit, quickly bringing his eyes to his own plate.

"Yeah, you'll be grounded a lot longer then this time if we ever find out you've been drinking." Alfred told him with a wink.

"Oh you two, leave him alone!" Katyusha said with a chuckle.

"Whaaat? We're just doing proper parenting!" Alfred protested jokingly.

"If you are such a good parent, then why would your child run away in the first place?" Natalia asked. "That does not sound like good parenting to me. And I know my brother would not have caused such a thing, which leaves you."

There was a cold silence.

"Arthur didn't run away because of anything _we_ did. He was confused because of his memory problem." Alfred said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Then the cause of his memory issues must be from you." Natalia said.

"Now sister" Ivan spoke warningly, eyes wide at the sudden atmosphere change.

"That was NOT my fault! The doctor doesn't know what provoked it!" Alfred said, voice raised. "Besides, what would you know about parenting? You don't even own a kid!"

"I know enough to sense when a child is troubled. Your bad influence has rubbed off on him." Natalia told him. By now, Katyusha was on the verge of tears while trying to shush her sister. Arthur watched from his seat at the table, and he couldn't help but feel angry at Natalia for attacking Alfred like that. Ivan looked a little unsure of what to do.

"Arthur is perfect! He isn't troubled, he's just going through a rough phase!" Alfred shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Ivan yelled, causing the arguing to stop. "I am very ashamed. This was supposed to be a family visit, was it not? Fighting will not solve any differences we may have. Little sister, Alfred is my husband and I love him. Arthur is our child, and we wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Natalia, both you and Katyusha. I wish you would be happy for us."

Alfred looked a bit calmed down, and Natalia did as well. She even looked, dare Arthur say it, a tad bit apologetic.

"I am sorry brother. Please forgive me for starting an argument at the supper table." She said, lowering her head. Ivan gave a relieved smile.

"Of course sister, I forgive you." Ivan said, and then shot his husband a look.

"Er...haha..sorry Natalia. It was inappropriate for me to speak to you in such a manor. You are a guest overall." Alfred apologized.

"Wonderful!" Katyusha said, tears instantly disappearing. "Now, it is present time! I have brought each of you a few gifts all the way from Russia! Just wait Arthur, you'll be very happy! Let me run upstairs quickly and get them. Why don't we all move into the living room?"

**...^J^...**

The 'few gifts' turned out to be a lot more than just a few. She had brought a whole extra suitcase just in order to be able to carry them. Alfred got a little key chain that had hero written in Russian on it. Ivan got a hand knitted sweater that had his name on it.

Arthur...got a whole bunch of gifts. All the way from new clothes, books, a camera, Russian souvenirs...basically just a lot of random stuff. It actually made Arthur pretty cheerful. Too bad he wouldn't actually be staying here for that much longer. As soon as his aunts were gone, it was back to the drawing board for ideas on how to get home.

"I hate to be a spoilsport, but it is almost eleven. Arthur still has to go to school tomorrow." Ivan finally said, glancing at the clock. "Perhaps we should move into the kitchen to allow Arthur some sleep."

Arthur's spirits sank. Right...he was sleeping on the couch tonight. Damn.

"Oh yeah!" Alfred said, standing up from his seat. "I almost forgot. I'll get some extra blankets and set up your bed while you change and stuff, kay Artie?" He said.

"Yes. yes. Of course." Arthur grumbled. Oh well, at least it was Katyusha who was using his bed while Natalia had the guest bedroom. If Natalia had been the one sleeping in his bed...ugh. He went upstairs to change and brush his teeth before coming back down. Luckily the couch wasn't that uncomfortable. Alfred had used numerous blankets to make it nice and soft, along with many pillows. He sighed, settling down onto the bed.

"Night Artie!" Alfred waved to him. The rest of the family gave their good nights as well, migrating into the kitchen and leaving Arthur to his rest. Well...that was one day with Ivan's sisters visiting. How many more could they survive?

_Family facts in the Alternate Universe:_

_Ivan Branginski: Ivan grew up in Russia for most of his life, living with his older and younger sister. His grades proved to be outstanding, landing him a scholarship at a university located in America, New York to be precise. While his sisters didn't want him to go, Ivan could not pass up on such a great opportunity. He left for the college as soon as he could. Once successfully moved into his dorm, Ivan found American college life to have it's ups and downs. During a history lecture, communism was brought up. Ivan stated that he thought the idea was a good one. However, his statement was protested by another student by the name of Alfred F. Jones. At first they didn't get along quite well, until Ivan decided that he found Alfred attractive and asked him on a date. Alfred accepted, and since then it turned into true love. They dated for a year before getting married. Ivan got a job at **L****aggart Transcontinental Inc.** as vice president, bringing the couple a lot of money. Finally after talking with his husband, they decided upon starting a family. Arthur Kirkland was then adopted, bringing happiness to both fathers._

_Alfred F. Jones-Braginski: Alfred grew up in Washington DC with his mother and twin brother, Matthew. Though he was intelligent, Alfred spend most of his school years (Middle and High School included) slacking off to become a jock and party person. Eventually during his Senior year he wised up and worked hard, retaking the SAT's and earning very promising grades in his classes, earning him a scholarship to a university in New York. His brother Matthew moved to Canada, but it didn't stop them from having a close relationship. Alfred met Ivan during college, arguing about communism during a history lecture. THey both argued a lot, but eventually Ivan out of the blue asked him on a date. They ended up going to Friendly's, and fell in love after sharing a chocolate ice cream sundae. Alfred got a job (and a bit of fame) by designing and editing a website. He mostly does the job at home, and it earned a lot of money. TO get out of the house more, Alfred also wanted to job at McDonald's. Eventually he and Ivan adopted a child, Arthur Kirkland. The family has been good ever since._

_Matthew Williams: When Matthew was young he lived with his father in Canada, while his brother Alfred lived with their mother in Washington DC. When he was five, his father won the lottery and moved to Hawaii, sending Matthew to live with his mother and twin brother. For the most part Matthew was your everyday average student, president of Save All Polar Bears (SAPB) club. For this, he was rewarded with a polar bear at his graduation, and he named it Kumajiro. Mostly throughout school Matthew was never noticed, but luckily he joined a college specializing northern in wild animals. At college, he met a Cuban guy and became best friends with him. They now live in a nice house as roommates, not far away from where Alfred, Ivan, and Arthur live._

_More family notes to come (If wanted)!_

**a/n: Yaaay, how was that? It's going to be a lot funnier in the next chapter. I know I'm making Natalia mean. In reality she's one of my fave characters, and just you wait till her character develops more, you'll enjoy it, especially in the next chapter. Have a good day, and feel free to review! They make me update faster ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Having Katyusha and Natalia living with them certainly began to grow even more uncomfortable. Katyusha was very nice to Arthur, but she also treated him as if he was five. Arthur was certainly not one for being babied. With Natalia it was an entire different situation. The whole morning, he felt as if he were being judged for every simple little thing that he did. For instance, earlier when he was pouring the milk, he spilled a tiny drop onto the table. Natalia grunted in distaste and muttered something under her breath about how bad of a parent Alfred was. She had also voiced her distaste of Arthur's clothing choice, which had consisted of skinny jeans and a sex pistols t-shirt.

What confused Arthur most was the fact that Natalia blamed everything on Alfred. Honestly, weren't they both supposed to be his parents? If so, then they'd have equal blame in the way he was supposedly raised. Honestly though, how could a parent be blamed if their child spilled a bit of milk? Alfred seemed to be taking it in stride though. So long as Ivan was in the room, the American would smile and chat politely with Natalia no matter how hard the woman would glare.

"Don't worry, they wont be here for long." Alfred told Arthur reassuringly . "That's the good thing about having relatives live in a whole different country. A plane ticket that far costs a lot of money, even for only two people."

It sucked because today was Friday, and that meant he would have to survive the whole weekend with his aunts. Once he arrived in homeroom he voiced his distaste for the upcoming weekend to Gilbert, who grinned. "Why don't you see if you can come hang out at my place tonight? I'm having a few other people over, we're just going to chill around and stuff, maybe break into my Grandfather's liqueur cabinet."

"Well, that does sound better then staying at home. There's only one problem though...I'm still grounded." Arthur told him.

"Well, maybe they'll let you have one night of freedom. Just suck up to them, y'know? Maybe do some extra chores and be really nice. Then ask Alfred since he's a lot more easy going about it then Ivan is." Gilbert told him, as if he knew Alfred and Ivan very well. Eh, he probably did know them well. Arthur was willing to try. After all, he didn't want to be stuck in the house with Natalia judging everything he did. Hanging out with Gilbert would be more entertaining. Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck Arthur.

"Erm, Gilbert? Ludwig doesn't live with you guys, does he?" He asked. The night would be ruined if Mr. Beilschmidt was there. He'd probably make them all do Algebra or something.

"Nah, he lives in an apartment down the street." Gilbert told him.

"Thank god" Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'll try to get permission then."

"And if they don't let you, just sneak out! I do it all the time. Oh yeah, bring your swim stuff too. We might go pool hopping!" Gilbert said. Arthur snorted.

"Really Gil? Pool hopping?" He asked.

"Hey, it's fun!" The albino teen defended himself.

"Well, it sounds more fun then being criticized by Natalia and babied by Katyusha." Arthur muttered to himself.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

Arthur swallowed nervously. In about an hour Gilbert was going to meet him a little way down the street, with permission or without permission. The whole time since he had gotten home, Arthur had done nothing other then try and willingly be civil to his weird alternate family. He even did all of his chores without being asked! Alfred and Ivan must have caught onto his good behavior as well, because they both beamed at him. They had had an early dinner, and both aunts were in the living room with Ivan. Arthur and Alfred were conquering the pile of dirty supper dishes.

"So...how was work?" Arthur asked Alfred to full up the silence of the kitchen. Alfred shrugged.

"Oh, you know. I just stayed at home, since my website's been having a few technical difficulties. It's nothing too bad. It should be fixed by tomorrow if I work on some stuff tonight before bed." Alfred told him.

"Ah, that's good." Arthur said. It took him a moment to boost his courage before saying, "Er, I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot" Alfred told him.

"Can I go to Gilbert's house tonight?" He blurted out. "I've learned my lesson about stealing money and running away and stuff...and it's the weekend so there's no school tomorrow. My grounding is almost up anyway, and I've been feeling claustrophobic with only being in the house, and-"

"Okay, okay. You can go to Gilbert's." Alfred interrupted him, chuckling. "I know how shitty staying in the house can be with Ivan's sisters. 'Sides, you've been nothing but good since your punishment. Your father shouldn't have a problem with it either."

"A-alright" Arthur said, a little shocked that Alfred gave in so easily. "Well, I better go pack then."

Once he had packed a change of clothes and his swimsuit, he emerged once again to say goodbye to Ivan and his sisters. Katyusha was disappointed that Arthur was leaving, and Natalia didn't seem to care. Ivan however, smiled and patted Arthur on the shoulder.

"Your dad told me that he gave you permission to go to Gilbert's house, and I agree that you deserve a break from being grounded. Just don't get into trouble, da?" He said.

"Thanks father. Of course, I wont get into trouble. Well, Gil's waiting for me so I better get going. Bye!" Arthur said in a hurry, waving halfheartedly before rushing out the door. He missed it when Ivan beamed at being called father once again.

**AT GILBERT'S HOUSE:**

"Alright, the others are already here. It's just you, me, Kiku, Francis, and Antonio." Gilbert told him as they entered the large house. Apparently Gilbert's grandfather was a pretty rich man. Luckily he was going to some adult party and wouldn't be back until sometime after three. Gilbert's room was down in the basement. Upon entering the bedroom, Arthur saw that Francis and Antonio were sitting on the bed, while Kiku sat in a chair. They all seemed to be playing some video game.

"Good to see you Arthur-san" Kiku greeted him as Gilbert left the room to get something.

"Yes mon cher, how wonderful that you decided to come." Francis added with a wink, patting the space beside him. "Would you care to join me?"

"Shut your trap frog" Arthur replied easily.

"Alright guys, save your fighting for later" Gilbert told them, coming back into his room. In his arms were five cans of beer. He passed everyone a can, and they all sat down. Arthur was very glad to have alcohol once again. He opened the can and took a long sip, sighing at the taste. Of course this was American beer, so it wasn't nearly as nice (or as strong) as his usual stuff in England.

"Are...are you sure we wont get caught?" Kiku asked hesitantly, not yet drinking his beer.

"Of course Kiku, it's fine! You really need to relax. My grandfather wont be back till almost morning!" Gilbert assured him.

"Besides, your older brother is so busy watching your other little siblings that he wouldn't even notice if you got in trouble." Antonio added. Everyone except for Arthur failed to notice the flicker in Kiku's eyes when his family was mentioned.

"Your right" The Asian teen said, taking a small sip. "He wouldn't notice."

It didn't take long for the affects of the alcohol to kick in. Arthur wasn't too drunk, but he was definitely more than buzzed. He didn't want to have too much, or else he would be in control of his actions and if he did something stupid then Ivan and Alfred would find out. He was already practically not grounded anymore and he didn't wand to screw it up.

"Ksesese, lets go poooool hopping!" Gilbert said, tossing aside his second beer can.

"Yes mon ami, I agree!" Francis sang.

Kiku was the only one who probably wasn't drunk. He was slightly buzzed, but only just. Together the group of teens went out the back basement door. It was a little cold out despite the recently warm weather they had been getting. THat still didn't stop them as they crossed random people's yards, looking for pools.

"Look! I see a pool over there!" Arthur said, pointing to a little ahead down the street.

"Nice going!" Gilbert said. "Race you guys there!"

Once at the pool, they didn't hesitate to jump right in, even Kiku. The warm chlorine felt nice compared the the cool air. Luckily they were sober enough to swim, or else that would have been very bad. Gilbert and Francis broke out into song, and soon Arthur joined in. They failed to notice the downstairs lights of the house turn on.

"Hey...you hooligans! Get out of our pool before I call the police!" A lady yelled from the doorway. That was enough to send them scrambling out of the pool, running down the street as fast as they could.

"That was BLOODY amazing!" Arthur exclaimed. "Let's go find another pool!"

"Hell yeah!" Antonio agreed. So once again they took off down the street. Pretty soon they ended up in the backyard of a pretty large pool. It was very dark out now, so they could see that well. It didn't stop them from jumping in. It took a little longer, but eventually the owners of the pool noticed. The back porch lights turned on, and Arthur gasped at who stood in the doorway.

"Shite, we have to run!" He said. "That's my uncle and his friend!"

Yes, true it was. They were in Matthew and his Cuban friend's pool. They had to get away before Matthew noticed him, or else Alfred and Ivan would find out for sure!

"Hey, damn teenager! Get the hell outta our pool!" The Cuban man screamed angrily, swinging a baseball bat in one of his large arms. Arthur and the rest of the group ran away screaming from the house, their clothes soaking wet. So much for bringing swim trunks...

"Alright, I think I'm done for the night" Arthur announced, shaking nervously. At first this adventure had been fun, but now he didn't want to continue. Besides, he was growing cold now.

"What? But we've only been to two pools!" Francis said.

"I agree with Arthur-san" Kiku spoke up. "I really do not wish to continue."

"Aw, you guys are such babies" Antonio said. "I still want to do this!"

"Yeah, me too!" Gilbert added. "If you guys don't want to then whatever, but Francis, Antonio, and I are going pool hopping more!"

Arthur and Kiku were left standing in the street as the other three took off. For a moment it was silent, both teens shivering.

"S-so now what?" Arthur asked, teeth chattering.

"Let's go to my house. It's c-closer and you can wear a pair of my clothes since our stuff is at Gilbert's house still." Kiku said.

They both headed down the street, and it was only a five minute walk before they reached Kiku's house. It was averaged sized, but looked pretty neat. The yard was littered with kids things like bikes, soccer balls, and other things of the sort. Kiku took the key out from under the mat and unlocked the front door.

What they weren't anticipating was to see Kiku's older brother Yao sitting on the couch watching television, clad in his hello kitty pajamas. That was certainly unexpected After all, it was very late out, so why wasn't he in bed. Kiku and Arthur both froze as the Chinese man turned to face them, a shocked expression on his face.

"Kiku? What...I thought you were sleeping over at a friends house. And Arthur, what are you doing here aru?" Yao asked.

"W-we decided to come here" Kiku replied, shivering. Yao then realized that both teens were dripping wet.

"What the hell were you two doing?" He asked, stepping over to examine them more closer.

"Nothing" Kiku answered calmly, staring past his older brother. Yao's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned closer.

"Is that alcohol I smell in your breath?" He asked sharply.

"Perhaps" Kiku answered once again. Arthur felt his stomach sinking. Was Yao as strict as Ivan and Alfred were?

Alright then, perhaps you can tell me what happened Arthur" Yao said to him, breaking Arthur from his thoughts.

"Er...I swear we didn't have that much! And we're wet because Gilbert wanted to go pool hopping, but Kiku and I decided not to. That's why we came here." Arthur explained. There was a short silence.

"Alright" Yao finally said, voice calm. "Well...It's after one. I think the two of you should change and go to bed."

"Alright" Kiku nodded. Arthur however, was confused.

"Wait a moment...your not going to lecture us? Are...are you going to call my parents?" He asked.

"As to answer your first question, the younger ones are sleeping and I wouldn't want to wake them, and also likely being lectured so late means that it will not stick in your brains." Yao said, smiling slightly. "And to answer your second question, I don't think telling your parents will be necessary. I think you have each learned your lesson, and it was responsible to come back here instead of to continue. Perhaps you should tell your parents yourself."

Arthur blinked. Yao wasn't going to tell? Wow, that was great!

"But we are going to talk a little bit about it tomorrow" Yao said, looking at Kiku once again. "Sleep for now though, and be careful not to wake the little ones. Grab some towels to dry off aru."

"Okay" Kiku said. "Thanks"

"Yeah...thank you Yao" Arthur added. Yao smiled.

"Do not thank me. It was your decision to come back here. I do hope you understand your wrongdoings though. Now off to bed." He said.

Arthur yawned, suddenly realizing how tired and cold he was. Going to sleep in warm dry clothes sounded nice. This night had been fun, but also risky. Then again, it was sort of nice breaking the rules every now and then. As Kiku led him towards his bedroom, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointing in himself for disobeying Ivan and Alfred.

He also wondered what Yao would say to them tomorrow when they were more awake and alert.

_Family notes will be shown at the beginning of next chapter!_

**a/n: Sorry this is so late. I've been busy, but summer is finally here so I got plenty of time to type more! Ha, so Yao's an okay guy, isn't he? I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? (in the story of course).  
**

**For now though, I really want to curl up in bed and eat a snack before sleepy time.  
**

**Review of you want, since it makes me update faster! ;)**

**(ALSO, ONLY ABOUT SIX OR SO CHAPTERS LEFT!) Ye-haw!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_Family notes:_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt: Ludwig Beilschmidt grew up in Germany with his grandfather and little brother Gilbert. It was a peaceful life, but then once he turned eighteen Ludwig decided to join the military. He had a great time, but after three years he found out that his family was moving to America, so he decided to follow them. Ludwig came to realize that fighting was not his life dream, and instead decided to peruse with his love for math. He became an Algebra teacher at Chestnut River High, living in a small apartment down the street from his Grandfather and brother. Ludwig is currently in a secret relationship with Feliciano Vargas, the art teacher. Though he does love his job, having his younger brother in his morning Algebra class can be a very trying thing._

_Honda-Kiku: Kiku lives with his older brother Yao, and his three younger siblings. Yao was forced to take care of them after loosing their parents to an accident. Kiku is a very good student, and is also best friends with Arthur Kirkland. Though Kiku does fantastic at school, his home life is a tad bit more tricky. Kiku and Yao's brotherly relationship isn't the best. While Yao tries to be a good authority figure and role model for Kiku, it can be hard because he has to work, take care of the younger ones, and be the main supporter of the family. Because of this, Kiku often feels ignored, though he never complains. To help out, Kiku also works at the bookstore three days a week. He often has dinner at the Jones-Braginski house, almost like another son to Alfred and Ivan.  
_

_Wang Yao: Yao plays the role of a parent/sibling to all of his family. Since the death of their parents, Yao has been taking care of his younger siblings. Yao is 24, and holds a job as a nurse. He often makes traditional Chinese silk patterns and sells them online for extra money as well. Though they are financially alright, Yao is trying to work on the "family" part of being a family. Bonding with his brother Kiku has proven to be difficult, as he is so busy tending to the younger ones needs, and Kiku often helps him with that. Yao is also good friends with Ivan and Alfred. Ivan had originally offered Yao a high position from his company, but Yao declined since the hours were so long and he needed to take care of the little ones.  
_

Chapter 10:

Arthur and Kiku slept through the rest of the night night (technically the morning since it was after midnight) but then awoke to a loud crying sound. Sitting up from his makeshift bed on the floor, Arthur glanced at Kiku, who gave a slight roll of his eyes at the ruckus from outside of his room.

"Just another morning for my crazy family" He muttered, yawning sleepily. "Come along Arthur-san, we should go get some breakfast. I also believe that my older brother would like a word with us."

The two teens walked out into the hall, and into the kitchen. Arthur found that the source of the crying noise was a small Asian boy who looked to be around five. He was laying on the kitchen floor, bawling loudly and pounding his fists against the tile flooring.

"Im Yong Soo, stop this temper tantrum immediately! You may not have cake for breakfast, it us unhealthy aru!" Yao was trying to reason with the child while also trying to cook eggs. Im Yong Soo? So the child was South Korea? Typical..Arthur drew his gaze from the two other members of Kiku's family, observing the rest of the room.

Sitting at the dining room table were two other children. One was a little girl who looked around three. Unlike everybody else she was already dressed, wearing a children's style bright pink qipao, and there were lovely dark pink flowers perched in her hair as well. After staring for a moment, Arthur recognized her as a young version of Taiwan. Next to Taiwan, (or Mei, as everybody called her) sat a boy who Arthur instantly recognized. Though he looked around nine or ten, Arthur knew that this was Hong Kong. Both children didn't pay much notice to Im Yong Soo, as if it were an everyday occurrence. Well, it probably was.

"Would you like my help with breakfast, brother?" Kiku offered. Yao looked up gratefully.

"Thank you Kiku, I would very much appreciate it. Could you just watch the eggs? It's good to see you two boys up by the way." Yao said. He then scooped up Im Yong Soo to protect the boy form banging his head against the table corner.

"Arthur! It's been awhile since you've visited! I've missed you!" Mei called happily, hitting her spoon against the table excitedly.

"Er...hello" Arthur waved a little hesitantly before turning to Kiku and offering his own help. In the end while Arthur and Kiku made breakfast for everyone, Yao managed to calm Im Yong Soo down. Now they all sat at the crowded table.

"Leon stole my napkin!" Mei suddenly said, pointing an accusing finger at Hong Kong, who was referred to as Leon.

"No I didn't" Leon protested calmly. "This one was mine."

"No it wasn't!" Mei cried. "Your a _thief_! An evil napkin _stealing thief_!"

"It was jut a napkin, calm yourself" Leon said, growing a little agitated.

"Here Mei, you can have my napkin!" Im Yong Soo offered, holding his already used napkin out to his little sister.

"No! I want _my_ napkin!" Mei said, eyes welling with tears.

"Mei, it was only a napkin" Yao took charge. "Now why don't you all finish breakfast and go play outside. I need to speak with Kiku and Arthur alone."

"Oooh, Kiku must have done something bad!" Im Yong Soo said tauntingly. "I bet your in trouble!"

Kiku sat stiffly in his seat, obviously trying to ignore his siblings. Arthur was quiet too, but his face was a dark shade of red.

"Kiku isn't in trouble! Right Yao?" Mei asked worriedly.

"You wont find out until you finish your breakfast and go outside aru" Yao told her. This caused Kiku's younger siblings to quickly shovel down their food and go outside, eager to find out what Kiku had done. Once the kitchen was cleared from the younger ones, Yao sat calmly, hands folded as he observed both Kiku and Arthur.

"You both do understand how wrong it was to have drank?" Yao asked.

Both of them nodded silently.

"And you both know that pool hopping is considered trespassing, and trespassing is illegal?"

Once again, they both nodded.

"Good" Yao said pleasantly. "And as I said last night, I am proud of both of you for coming home aru."

"So...what does this mean?" Arthur finally asked after a few seconds of silence passed.

"Well, you should probably call your parents and have somebody pick you up. Whether you tell your parents or not is up to you. To me, it seems as though you understand where you went wrong. Everybody makes mistakes, and each of you realized the mistake that was made last night." Yao told him.

Wow. So Yao really wasn't going to rat him out. What a good parent, or older brother in Kiku's case.

"Thank you Yao" Arthur said with a small smile. The Chinese man returned it, before settling his gaze onto Kiku.

"You are not going to be in trouble aru" He said. "But perhaps it would be in your best interest to refrain from hanging out with Gilbert for awhile, so you will not be in such a situation again."

"Yes, I think that would be best" Kiku agreed.

"Good" Yao smiled at him.

**...^J^...**

Alfred picked up Arthur from Yao's house. He had been confused as to why Arthur was at Kiku's house instead of Gilbert's, but Arthur promised to explain later. Anyways, when Alfred arrived he went inside to say a quick hello to Yao and Kiku. Luckily Yao didn't say anything about the events of last night to Alfred like he'd promised, much to Arthur's relief. However, it looked like Alfred sensed that something had happened. Luckily he didn't say anything though, not even in the car. Instead he chose to indulge in telling Arthur the things that had occurred at the house while he had been gone.

"Okay, so you missed the funniest thing last night! Natalia accidentally spilled orange soda all over the carpet! Ha, and she calls _me_ a clumsy no good American...now she has a taste of her own medicine!" Alfred said, laughing wildly. "Now the carpet is stained though...but still! Now for the rest of her visit, whenever she looks at that stain, she'll know that it was caused by _her_!"

"Mhm...very nice" Arthur commented, only half listening to Alfred's ramblings. He was still pretty tired, hopefully he would be able to take a nap once he was home.

"So, did you have a good time?" Alfred asked a little curiously. "And you still haven't explained why you were at Kiku's house instead of with Gilbert."

"Ah, you know..." Arthur said airily. "I just decided that Kiku's would be funner."

"I can tell that your lying Artie" Alfred told him. "Being able to tell that your kid is lying comes with being a parent. It's kind of like a super power...and I _am_ the hero after all."

"It was nothing" Arthur said, growing a little aggravated.

"Not really. You told me you were going to Gilbert's, but then you ended up at Kiku's. Why would you have to hide that?" Alfred asked.

"Why do you have to be so nosy?" Arthur snapped back.

"I'm not being nosy, I'm wondering why you would feel the need to lie about it."

"Because it isn't important!"

"Oh God...you must have done something horrible. What was it Artie? Did you break the laws? Steal something? No wait...you broke into somebodies house didn't you? And then the cops must have chased you and you ran to hide at Kiku's house! Oh god, my son is a criminal! Do you know how much trouble you could be in? And since I'm your dad, I'll be in trouble too-" Alfred yelled on in horror.

Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"DAMMIT, I WAS POOL HOPPING WITH GILBERT AND A FEW OTHER PEOPLE! HAPPY NOW?" He shouted.

"And now my son is going to be on the wanted list and- what?"

"Pool hopping" Arthur repeated. "With Gilbert. Only Kiku and I didn't want to continue after...well, that's not important."

"So that's really it?" Alfred asked, breaking into a smile. "You were just pool hopping? No theft, or broken laws?"

"Er...right" Arthur said, figuring it not be best to tell about the alcohol.

"Oh thank god!" Alfred said, breathing a sigh of relief. They pulled into the driveway as he said this, and Arthur's spirits suddenly sank low. Great, his aunts would be here. Still, he followed Alfred inside the house. Ivan was the only one in the living room. Natalia was apparently taking a shower and Katyusha was getting dressed from her previous shower.

"So, did you find out the reason he was at Kiku's instead of Gilbert's?" Ivan asked Alfred once they were inside.

"Yeah, he was pool hopping." Alfred said casually, walking over to Ivan and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Pool hopping?" Ivan asked in bewilderment once the kiss was broken. "Arthur, why would you go pool hopping?"

"Well it was Gilbert's idea" Arthur muttered.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense" Ivan said. "But still, you know that is trespassing onto other people's properties."

"I know. I only did it for a little bit. We accidentally...jumped into Uncle Matthew's pool. His Cuban friend freaked out, but I don't think they saw that it was us. Anyway, that made Kiku and I decide to just go to his house."

"Woah, woah, woah. You guys pool hopped in Mattie's pool? Oh my gosh that's just great!" Alfred said, breaking out into laughter. Ivan lightly slapped his arm.

"I am still not impressed that you went pool hopping. Still, I am happy that you and Kiku decided to leave." Ivan said. "Perhaps that means you have already learned your lesson."

"Yes, trust me I have learned my lesson" Arthur assured each adult. "Never again will I go pool hopping...especially if the owners of the pool are either Cuban, or related to you."

"Good lesson to learn" Alfred said while snickering.

"So I wont be grounded any longer for it?" Arthur asked, just to double check.

"That's right" Ivan told him. "But only because I am in a good mood today."

Arthur was certainly glad that Ivan was in a good mood today. Granted, he definitely would have been grounded if he'd told about the alcohol, but likely they would never find out about that, so right now he was golden! Gosh, if they ever _did_ find out though...he'd never see the light of day again.

"Well then, did you have a good time at Kiku's house?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, it was nice. I have a feeling that Kiku doesn't like his family that much though.." Arthur responded.

"Kiku and his siblings have had it rough. Ever since their parents died, Yao had been trying his hardest to raise them. With Kiku being the second oldest, it is understandable that he must have troubles." Ivan told him.

Before anything else could be said, Ivan's sisters returned together from upstairs. Apparently they were all going to go out shopping, mostly to show the sights of everything to the two Russian woman. Arthur had to go change and freshen up quickly, but once he did they were all ready to go.

Katyusha enjoyed many of the clothing shops, and spent a good deal of her time in them. While she bought lots of American style clothing, Ivan, Alfred, Natalia, and Arthur bought smoothies in a nearby store. Arthur had to admit, once you got past Natalia's creepiness, it was actually nice...hanging out with everyone like this. Alfred and Ivan weren't half bad when it came to acting as parents. Well, despite the whole grounding fiasco, but that was pretty much over with.

"Oh yeah, you have a follow up doctors appointment tomorrow Artie. Dr. Jacobi wants to check on how you've progress with your memories." Alfred told him once they were on their way back home.

"Alright" Arthur nodded. He wasn't exactly too keen on seeing a doctor, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. At least he knew better than to act insane now. He would just have to go along with things for the time being, as much as this all still didn't make sense.

Later that night as Arthur slept on the couch once again, he could vaguely make out Alfred and Ivan talking together in the kitchen.

"...He's finally starting to act normal again. I mean, he called you father yesterday didn't he? And he also called me dad a few days ago. Artie has to be getting better!" Alfred was saying.

"Yes, I believe you, sunflower. I am sure that he will be completely back to normal in a few weeks give or take." Ivan responded to him.

"Everything's going to be just fine now! Ugh...except for having your sisters here. Babe, I've been horny all week! Can't we just have one quick round in the bedroom? I'll be quiet, I promise!" Alfred pleaded. Arthur scrunched his nose up. Ew, how had the conversation gone from his memories to Alfred and Ivan's sex life?

"You must be patient sweet one. Once they are gone I promise we can have as many rounds a night that you want."

"Awww, okay. Well, at least they'll be gone soon. Until then, at least I have my hand...and the shower..." Alfred trailed off.

That was enough for Arthur. He quickly covered his head with the pillow, feeling quite nauseous.

...So maybe this life wasn't 100% perfect...but what life was?

**a/n: I will add more family notes if you want...just request who's family notes you would like in a review or something.**

**I tried to make this chapter long. I hope it wasn't completely horrible. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, those are what inspired me to update! I just can't believe that this story has almost 100 reviews...yay! I was so afraid to post the first chapter of this, and it's so great that a lot of people enjoy it. So thank you again everyone!**

**Next chapter is already in progress! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Family notes:_

_Arthur Kirkland Jones-Braginski (Alternate Universe version): Arthur was born in central London, being the youngest of four boys in all. Little was known about his mother other than that she was a crack addict as well as an alcoholic. Arthur's father left the Kirkland family a few months before Arthur was born, and wasn't around much to begin with. The first few years of Arthur's life were difficult. Because his mother wasn't fit to take care of him, his older brothers mostly did, despite disliking their baby brother. The care was limited though. Though he was never abused physically, Arthur was neglected in a sense, for his brothers were not adults and did not know how to truly care for a baby. For instance, he was underfed and it took him more time to learn to speak, and to walk. The day after he turned five, their mother died from overdose. Arthur and the third youngest, Dylan, were put into foster care, while the older two brothers Seamus and Allister were put into a boys home. Arthur was separated from his brothers, constantly moved around to home after home for the next year. Eventually Alfred and Ivan, who had wanted to adopt a child, were lucky enough to meet Arthur. They fell in love with the young British boy and instantly adopted him, bringing Arthur to America. It didn't take long for Arthur to grow close to his new "father" and "daddy". Currently Arthur writes to his brothers. Allister is married and living in Scotland, Seamus owns a store in Ireland and has a fiancee, and Dylan is going to college in Wales. Recently Arthur found out that his blood father lives in Manchester, England. He is married and has an eleven year old son, otherwise known as Arthur's half brother, Peter. Arthur has only met Peter once, but didn't get along with the kid. He does not consider himself related to his genetic father anyhow, so it didn't bother him much. He is very content with the life he has now.  
_

_Juan (Matthew's Cuban friend): Juan grew up in Cuba most of his life. His father worked for the government, and his mother had passed away from cancer when he was two. Juan lived in wealth, but was raised by harsh nannies who tended to him since his father was rarely home. Once he turned 18, Juan decided to smuggle himself out of communist Cuba, and go to the US. Because he had a lot of money, he was able to sneak himself out. Then he made a new life for himself in Washington DC. There, he met a nice young man a year younger than him by the name of Matthew Williams. After eating ice cream together, Mattie and Juan became best friends. They both went to College together as well, and are now both roommates living in a pretty nice house with a pool, only ten minutes away from Alfred and Ivan's house. One other thing; Juan and Alfred do not get along, mostly because Alfred thinks Juan is a bad influence on Matthew since he caught the Cuban smoking weed once. _

_Gilbert Beilschmidt: Gilbert was born in Germany to two middle class parents. He has an older brother named Ludwig, who is nine years older then himself. When Gilbert was two, his mother and father divorced. His mother left, and her whereabouts are unknown. Gilbert's grandfather then moved in to help his father raise the two boys. Gilbert's father then unexpectedly left as well, leaving the two boys in their rather strict grandfather's care. A few years later, Ludwig joined the military, leaving the household to just be Gilbert and his grandfather. They didn't get along well, but a few years later his grandfather got a job offer in America, so he moved them there. Ludwig eventually came back from the military and followed them to America as well. Gilbert is a good kid at heart, but he also often has rebellious streaks, and had been brought to jail for stupid little stunts more than once. Gilbert is also good friends with Arthur, and stops by on occasion. Ivan and Alfred don;t fully approve of Gilbert, but they do try to be nice.  
_

_Arthur and Juan's notes were requested, and then I added Gilbert's in there myself. Please feel free to request more family notes guys, these are fun to type! :D  
_

Chapter 11:

Finally the day Alfred and Arthur had been waiting for arrived. Katyusha and Natalia were going back to Russia! Both sisters were sad to go. Natalia hugged Ivan at least five times, mostly too close and tight for comfort. Katyusha, as emotional as ever, kept crying and saying how much she was going to miss them all. She promised Arthur that she would send him more presents in the mail, and made him swear to "be a good boy for his daddies".

They all drove to the airport together, to see off the two Braginski sisters. Katyusha kissed them all once more. Surprisingly Natalia hugged Arthur lightly, and shook Alfred's hand. You could tell that she didn't enjoy shaking his hand because of the grimace on her face, but at least she was trying. Alfred smiled at her, white teeth glittering as he took Ivan's hand, resting the other hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's been a great visit! Come back any time, kay?" The American said. Arthur wasn't sure if he really meant it, but oh well.

"Oh we will! If I get that promotion I've been working for, then we'll probably save enough to come back next year for Christmas!" Katyusha said happily.

"Wonderful!" Ivan remarked. "We will be looking forward to it, my lovely sisters!"

"Well, I suppose we should get boarded on the plane. Bye bye, we'll miss you!" Katyusha said, waving and sniffling.

"Yes, goodbye brother, and farewell Arthur and Alfred." Natalia said, taking her sisters hand and leading her away. The family of three stood in their spots for a moment, waiting until the two woman were out of sight. Ivan then sighed, looking at his husband.

"Well, ready to go home?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I dunno" Alfred responded. "Hanging out in stuffy over crowded airports has it's ups and downs. What do you say Artie? Ready to go home?"

"I've been ready for over twenty minutes" Arthur said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Once at home, the first thing Arthur did was wash his sheets and pillow cases. He didn't want Katyusha's feminine perfume-like scent to get on him. After all, school was tomorrow, and he couldn't go smelling like some girl. While his stuff was being washed, Arthur sat down and the living room, watching Dr. Who on Tv while working on some homework. Jazzy was curled up above his head on the sofa, purring contently. Alfred sat next to him with a laptop, working on company business. Ivan was in the kitchen working on dinner. Tonight was homemade pizza.

"God, I am SO happy that it's just us three now. Now Ivan and I can indulge on our nightly activities" Alfred said with a grin. Arthur rolled his eyes, setting his pencil aside as he read over the next question in his workbook.

"I honestly don't want to hear about you and father's so called activities. Honestly, don't you ever think of anything besides sex?"

"Of course I do!" Alfred claimed, the glowing of the computer screen reflecting from his glasses as he glanced up. "I think about you, I think about our pet kitty, I think about my website, I think about Mcdonalds...plenty of things!"

"Mhm...sure" Arthur agreed sarcastically, more so focusing on his homework once again. Only three more history questions to go!

"Awww, come on Art! I seriously don't think about 'fun time' every second of my life. I just can't but help enjoy nighttime because of it."

"Well some people don't enjoy hearing it. I think you should soundproof your walls. Actually, just soundproof the whole house."

"I'll take it into consideration" Alfred said with a wink.

"Please do" Arthur murmured, eyebrows drawn together in thought as he scribbled down an answer.

"Dinner is ready" Ivan called from the other room. "Whoever makes it to the kitchen first gets the last cup of chocolate milk!"

Seeing Alfred's devilish grin, Arthur immediately pet his books and papers aside, trying to make it to the kitchen before Alfred. Unfortunately Alfred cheated by grabbing the back of Arthur's shirt, sending the teen flying back onto the couch once again.

"I want the chocolate milk Ivan!" Alfred shouted, quickly pacing to the kitchen.

"No, give it to me! I deserve it more than he does!" Arthur yelled, right behind Alfred. He gave forth an extra burst of speed, making it so they both emerged in the kitchen at the same time.

"Hmmm, so it was a tie. Well, I suppose that means Arthur gets it then." Ivan said, passing it to his son.

"What?" Alfred asked disbelievingly. "But Ivaaaan! I'm your lover, your husband, and your motivator!"

"But I'm your guy's child right? So therefore I automatically get it." Arthur told him, sipping his drink with a satisfied smirk.

"Haha yeah, guess I can't argue there." Alfred agreed. "Well, let's eat dinner, shall we?"

**...^J^...**

Once dinner was eaten, Arthur went back out to finish his homework. Alfred joined him on the couch once again, and this time Ivan came out as well, deciding to get caught up on some of his company paperwork. It was nice that Ivan and Alfred both made so much money. Even though Alfred worked at McDonald's for fun, it really wasn't because they had money issues. Alfred only had the job to get out of the house more, since he worked with his website from home.

Before Arthur was about to go to bed, he was stopped by Alfred.

"Come with me Artie. Today was the last day of your grounding, so you can have your computer back now. It's up in me and Ivan's room."

Arthur was happy that he was finally free once again. Well, free in a sense. He still had to do most of whatever Ivan and Alfred asked of him, but at least no crazy chores for awhile!

"Thank you!" Arthur said once his computer was handed back to him. "Well, I'm off to bed. Finally, I don;t have to sleep on the couch! Well, good night!" With that, he then scurried off to his bedroom. He felt vaguely annoyed at hearing Alfred chuckle as he left.

Once he was alone in is room, Arthur laid back on his bed. Yes, it was so nice to sleep on a mattress again! While laying on his bed. Arthur opened his laptop and proceeded to search on ways to get back. Now that his Aunts were gone he could focus on what his main task had been in the first place; to go back to his real world. Arthur may have been starting to get comfortable here, but that didn't mean he had completely forgotten his life as a nation. Ivan and Alfred were pretty much convinced that he was almost normal again, and the doctor had agreed when he was at his appointment yesterday.

"Well, perhaps I can look online for some spells...there has to be something about switching universes." Arthur murmured to himself, becoming engrossed with his work. He came upon a black magic site that looked pretty reliable, but sadly it said that you had to spend 5$ to view each spell. Honestly, what bullshit! He then clicked on another site that was titled, 'Feel the magic' but then quickly exited out of it because it brought him to some weird porno site. Eventually he gave up for the night once again, sighing in defeat as he went to bed.

...^J^...

The next day at school, Arthur was pleased to know that Gilbert wasn't upset with him. Quite the contrary in fact. Apparently after Arthur and Kiku had left, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were all caught by the police. Each teen was in quite a serious amount of trouble since they had also been discovered for getting into the alcohol. Gilbert was now grounded for quite sometime, and Arthur assumed that the other two were as well.

"We should have listened to you...now my grandfather took away my x-box...stupid old man. I searched all over for it yesterday, but I can't find it! He must be hiding it somewhere knew." Gilbert mused as he explained what had happened to Arthur.

"Wow, that really sucks. My grounding ended last night, luckily. I have my laptop and stuff back, and now I don't have to go to bed at seven every night!" Arthur told him smugly.

"Dammit your lucky! Grandfather has Ludwig watching me like a hawk at school! I mean seriously, look!" Gilbert said, jerking his thumb towards their teacher's desk. Sure enough, Ludwig sat there squinting in their direction, watching Gilbert's every move.

"Jeez, that's sort of creepy" Arthur mumbled, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. That was the way that the rest of Algebra went as.

"Oh yeah, I'm even not allowed to eat lunch in the cafeteria! I'm supposed to eat here with mein stupid bruder!" Gilbert snarled quietly. "It's going to suck, big time!"

"Ouch. Having lunch with Ludwig..how terrible" Arthur said sympathetically.

"You know, Luddie _did_ say that I could have a friend eat with us." Gilbert said, glancing at Arthur with an expectant look. It took a moment for Arthur to realize what Gilbert was suggesting before shaking his head wildly.

"Er...no thank you. I'd really rather eat in the cafeteria." He said quickly.

"Aw, c'mon! It's going to suck being all alone! Your supposed to be my pal, aren't you? I would eat with you if our roles were switched!" Gilbert begged. It took a few minutes of persisting before Arthur finally gave in.

"Fine, dammit! But I wont be happy about it!" Arthur spat.

"Ksesese! Thanks Arthur, your the best!" Gilbert said, clapping the Brit on the back.

"You just owe me big time" Arthur told him.

**...^J^...**

Arthur was really wishing that he hadn't given into Gilbert's begging by the time lunch came around. Mr. Beilschmidt had pulled four desks together in the middle of the classroom. Apparently Mr. Vargas was eating with them too. Arthur didn't know a lot about the Alternate version of Northern Italy, but form what he had heard, Feliciano was the guardian of his little brother Romano, who was in the same grade as Arthur. He also remembered Antonio saying that he had a crush on "Lovi", as he called South Italy, but that was besides the point.

Feliciano looked the same way he normally did, only he was wearing a black dress shirt and a neon blue tie. From what Arthur heard around the school, Mr. Vargas as one of the favorite teachers. Well, maybe he would be able to break some of the tension with Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Glad to see that you both made it on time." Mr. Beilschmidt said once Arthur and Gilbert arrived there.

"Veee, I'm glad that we all get to have lunch together!" Mr. Vargas added.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Gilbert grumbled, plopping into the seat across from Mr. Vargas. Unfortunately that meant Arthur was to sit across from Mr. Beilschmidt.

Things got awkward very fast. Mr. Beilschmidt slowly opened his paper bag lunch, which consisted of raw potatoes and wurst. Feliciano had a plate of pasta, all nice and warm since he'd used the teacher's lounge microwave. Gilbert and Arthur had both gotten school lunch, so they each had a slice of pizza. Arthur had a carton of chocolate milk though, while Gilbert had coffee milk.

A few minutes passed silently.

"...Er...so..." Ludwig said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Does anyone want some wurst? I packed a bit extra..."

"Yeah, I'll have some! Vee" Mr. Vargas sang. "Because you made it Luddie, so that makes it special!"

Mr. Beilschmidt turned a dark shade of red as Mr. Vargas ate off his plate. Gilbert snickered, and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle as well.

After that the lunch wasn't too awkward. Then after that the rest of the day went by smoothly. Arthur was walking home today, mostly since it was so nice out. The air was fresh and crisp, and the sun was beaming down brightly. Once Arthur got home, he was a little confused that Ivan's car was in the driveway. Wasn't he supposed to be working? When Arthur got inside, his stomach felt a tad bit uneasy when he saw both of his parents sitting on the couch, arms folded.

"Arthur, sit down right now young man! We need to have a talk." Ivan told him.

Good god, what had he done now? Arthur did a quick mental checklist. He hadn't remembered doing anything wrong. Unless...they found out about the alcohol? Oh dear lord, he certainly hoped not.

"What did I do?" He asked instantly, taking a seat on the recliner chair.

"Well, I wouldn't say _wrong_ exactly, we're just a little freaked out." Alfred finally spoke. Arthur felt a bit better at that statement. It wasn't about the alcohol then.

"What then?" He asked, eager to get this over with.

"We're concerned about what you've been doing on the internet. See, I was on your laptop earlier, and I just happened to click on your history, and then I came across these weird black magic sites, and this creepy black magic porn site. That gives us two questions...one, why the hell were you looking up black magic? I thought you were growing out of your Harry Potter obsessed phase. Second, why were you watching black magic porn? I didn't even know that type of porn existed! I know that your a teenage boy and all, but you shouldn't look up _that_ kind of stuff!" Alfred said all in one breath.

Arthur felt several emotions at once. First was anger at the fact that Alfred had looked at his history, and had used his laptop. Then he felt embarrassed. He hadn't actually went on the website, it was just a weird link thingy! And then he felt annoyance for Ivan and Alfred acting so freaked out. After all, they were the ones who never shut up about their sex life!

"Ugh, I was looking up spells!" He explained. "I didn't know that one of the sites would bring me to _that_ disgusting stuff. I can assure you that I didn't watch it."

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked.

"_Yes_" Arthur said in exasperation.

"Thank goodness. Alright then, that settles things." Alfred said, instantly smiling once again.

"Yes, I feel much better." Ivan added.

"I have a question. Why the hell were you on my laptop in the first place? You have your own! And why check my history?" Arthur snapped at Alfred.

"Well my own laptop froze, and I needed to get something submitted to my site!' Alfred defended himself. "And then I was opening a new tab and I thought it would be funny to see what you had last been doing on it...sorry, I admit that I shouldn't have done it, but still!"

"Well, everything ended fine so no need to worry." Ivan said.

The tense atmosphere had then been broken, but Arthur still felt a bit embarrassed. Gosh, Alfred and Ivan could be such protective guardians!

**a/n: I was having a lazy day today, and then after reading my reviews I was inspired to type! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love all of you guys! I know that Monday nights/Tuesday mornings can be boring, so now you'll have a chapter to read!**

**By the way, any other characters you want me to add into the story? Feel free to say so!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Please feel free to request family notes! They will be included in the next chapter!**

Now with Natalia and Katyusha gone, as well as Arthur being ungrounded, things in the house were much more calmer. They were back to their normal routine, which meant that Ivan was going back to work full time, and Alfred no longer worked overtime at McDonald's to avoid seeing Natalia. Needless to say, it was a lot more comfortable to Arthur. He was kept pretty busy with school (They were doing this major English project) and when he wasn't at school, he normally had Kiku over for a few hours or something. Maybe he would have hung out with Gilbert a bit, but that was pretty much impossible to do outside of school, considering that he was still grounded and being strictly watched by his grandfather and Ludwig.

"Arthur, your dad and I are going to go out tonight" Ivan told a surprised Arthur one afternoon. "Will you be alright at home for a few hours? We'll probably be back after your bedtime..."

"I'll be fine" Arthur told him quickly. "Um, where are you guys going?"

"On a date" Ivan told him. "Alfred has been a little stressed from problems that have been occurring on his website. I think that a night out with just him and me will be good for him. I am counting on you to behave while we are gone though."

"I wont do anything, I promise." Arthur said. If _Ivan_ was giving permission for him to stay home, then they really must be trusting him now. Once Alfred got home from his afternoon shift at McDonald's, Ivan told him that the two of them were going out on a date. Alfred seemed really excited. Apparently they were going out to some fancy restaurant, and then going to see some movie afterwords.

"There's left over food in the fridge that you can heat up for dinner. Don't cook anything, okay? And make sure that you settle down for bed and have lights out by at least ten thirty." Alfred said to Arthur as he and Ivan got their jackets on as they prepared to leave that night.

"Got it" Arthur said, rolling his eyes a bit.

Though Ivan and Alfred trusted Arthur enough to stay home by himself for a night, the trust was still limited. For instance, Ivan locked up the cabinet with vodka and beer inside very securely, and they also hid the vacation jar money (Since Arthur had stolen some to buy a ticket to London when he had tried running away last time).

Finally they left, and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be nice having the house to himself. He could pretty much do whatever he wanted. Well, anything besides cook. It was almost seven, so Arthur decided upon looking in the fridge for those leftovers Alfred had mentioned. He ended up re-heating a plate of spaghetti and meat balls. Instead of sitting at the table, Arthur instead chose to stay in the living room and eat while watching Tv. Jazzy curled up beside him, and he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the cat's fur.

After eating dinner, Arthur really wasn't sure what to do with his time. Nothing good seemed to be on Tv, and he hadn't been assigned any homework that night. He wished that there was something to do...being all alone wasn't proving to be very fun. Arthur doubted that he was allowed to have anybody over though. Bloody hell, what was he supposed to do with his life? He ended up wandering around upstairs. He took a long shower that lasted at least forty minutes. Really he just stood there and admired all the different types of shampoo and soaps. Eventually the water turned cold and he was forced to get out.

"Honestly, there's nothing to do!" He told the little cat who followed him around the house. Jazzy meowed in agreement, and Arthur picked up the feline, holding Jazzy tightly to his chest.

By now it was almost nine. Arthur decided to just go upstairs and read. He took the cat to his room, and then got himself changed into comfy pajamas before settling under his covers with a book, Jazzy curled up to his side. He ended up falling asleep that way. Ivan and Alfred returned home around midnight, and were glad to see that the house wasn't in shambles. Perhaps they could trust Arthur after all.

**...^J^...**

Once the weekend came once again, Alfred decided that they should all go visit Mattie and take a swim in the pool, since the temperature was really hot outside. For once Arthur actually agreed. Swimming in a nice in-ground pool didn't seem like a bad idea. It was just a little awkward for him, considering that the last time he had set foot on Matthew's property, he had been pool hopping with his friends. Ivan and Alfred allowed him to bring Kiku along as well, so at least he would have someone closer to his age to talk to.

"Good to see you guys!" Matthew greeted them enthusiastically. Apparently he was in a good mood because his Cuban friend, Juan was actually home from work for once. Of course Alfred wasn't exactly happy for that, but of well. At least they could swim in a pool.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled, tackling his brother into a very tight hug.

"Hey Alfred" Matthew said, coughing a little from being squeezed so hard.

They ended up having another barbeque much like the first time they had come. This time Juan was here though. Arthur had only seen him when they had been pool hopping, but he soon found out that the Cuban was an okay guy. A little shady, but cool nonetheless. Arthur and Kiku were both in the pool, enjoying the moderate cool temperature. Ivan was kicking back in one of the outside recliner chairs, and Alfred laid on top of him. They were sharing a glass of wine. Matthew was supervising Juan while he grilled, and Kumajiro was napping lazily by his feet. It couldn't have been a more perfect day.

"Hey Cuban, I said I wanted cheese on this burger!" Alfred protested when he was handed his lunch.

"I know" Juan responded, smirking a little as he went back to flipping burgers.

"Dude, what the hell!" Alfred said, staring at his lunch with distaste.

"That wasn't very nice Juan." Matthew muttered.

"So? That damn American deserved it!" The Cuban replied, setting aside the spatula to fold his arms smugly.

"Bastard! What did I even do?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"Exist" Juan said. With that, Alfred would have pounced on Juan if it wasn't for Ivan holding him back.

"Now now, both of you stop it." Ivan said, regaining control. "Juan, I would appreciate it if you did not torment my husband so much. Alfred my sweet, you should also try to ignore him if he gets on your nerves. No need to get into a brawl on such a hot day."

"Ugh, I guess your right. Sorry babe." Alfred apologized, straining his neck to reach up and kiss his lover.

"I guess I'm sorry too" Juan said, a little hesitant around the now irritated Russian man. "But only a little bit sorry."

Matthew, Arthur, and Kiku all breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Ivan was always able to cease their fighting, otherwise Alfred and Juan would have probably killed each other. Luckily though Matthew decided to take over the grill, and he made Alfred another burger, this time with cheese. Once the rest of the burgers were done, Arthur and Kiku got out of the pool and sat down at the deck table with the rest of the adults.

"Ah, there's nothing like good old fashioned grilled burgers" Alfred sighed happily. "Even better than McDonald's, and that's saying something!"

"I don't even understand why you like working at McDonald's so much Al" Matthew said. "I mean, Ivan already makes a bunch of money, and so do you from your online job!"

"Well yeah, but it's nice having a job away from home too." Alfred explained.

"But why McDonald's? You could work at a more...cleaner and healthier place." Matthew told him.

"That is true, my sunflower. My company has many job openings." Ivan said.

"Pffft, no way dude! I could never sit down and sign papers all day! Besides, what does it matter? You already said so Mattie, we have more than enough money. Besides, I enjoy it. Oh yeah, the money I make also goes to Artie's college fund!"

"I have a college fund?" Arthur asked.

"Of course Artie! I mean, we both make more money than we need, so the rest goes to your future education." Alfred informed him.

"Wow" Arthur said, feeling a little flattered inside. At least Ivan and Alfred cared about him in this life.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a white paw came up and swiped at Kiku's burger, causing it to fall to the ground. The owner of the paw, Kumajiro, then picked up the burger with his teeth and proceeded to walk away.

"No Kumakichi, your not supposed to eat stuff like that! It messes with your diet and makes you sick!" Matthew cried out in alarm.

"I'll get it from him" Arthur said, leaving his chair to try and take the food from the polar bear. Unfortunately though, Kumajiro sped up, going towards the pool. Arthur had almost grabbed him at one point, but then Kumajiro turned a sharp corner near the pool.

That was where the trouble happened.

The ground near the pool was wet. Naturally when Kumajiro turned, Arthur slipped on the wet cement flooring. He stumbled for a moment before falling face first onto the concrete.

Everything faded to black.

**a/n: Hahahah well maybe some of you guys can guess where this is going, right? I'll tell you this though; the ending may be completely unexpected from what you thought. That's all I'm gonna say. Oh yeah, sorry it's so short. But remember please request family notes!**


	13. Chapter 13 the end

_The ending, finally! Please read the note at the bottom when you finish, it's important! Anyway, enjoy!_

Alfred was close to having a panic attack. He and Ivan, along with Matthew and Kiku were all sitting in the town hospital's waiting room. They had rushed Arthur, who had fallen unconscious, to the hospital about thirty minutes ago, and apparently now a doctor was examining him for any sort of head trauma.

"Do not worry my sunflower, I am sure that Arthur will be fine." Ivan said reassuringly to his husband.

"But Ivan, we don't know that yet!" Alfred yelled. "He could have brain damage or something...god why does Artie have to be so accident prone?"

"Now now, everything will be fine. At least this wasn't as bloody as that hammer incident last summer." Ivan told him, resting a hand on Alfred's thigh. His words were true. Arthur always seemed to get into accidents. Luckily each time there was never any permanent damage. Well, unless his memories stayed missing forever.

"Mr. and Mr. Jones-Braginski?" A doctor asked as he emerged through the emergency room doorway, a clipboard in his hands. Both Ivan and Alfred stood up quickly, practically running across the room. Alfred clutched onto the doctor's coat sleeve tightly.

"Doctor, how is he? Is Artie okay? How bad was it?" He asked desperately. The doctor's eyes widened at the hysterical man, taking a step back.

"Calm down sir, and please listen for a moment. Arthur is currently, and will be fine. He does have a slight concussion so we'd like to monitor him over night. There doesn't seem to be any damage. You can come see him if you'd like. He's in room 205." The doctor explained.

"Thank goodness" Alfred said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, you have all of our sincere thanks." Ivan added.

"It's no problem" The doctor responded, chuckling to himself as the group ran down the hall towards the patient room area.

**...^J^...**

Once they reached the hospital room, they found Arthur to be sitting up in a hospital bed, watching a Tv that had been installed in the room. He looked fine, much to everyone's relief. Alfred was the first one to come in, and he ran straight to Arthur's bedside.

"Oh Artie, I'm so glad your okay! We were all so scared. Never run on wet concrete, do you understand me mister?"

"It's good to see you too dad" Arthur said with a sigh. "Do I really have to stay here for a whole night? Hospitals are always so boring...and there's nothing good on Tv. Oh, hello father...and Uncle Matthew. Kiku, you're here too?"

Ivan and Alfred both exchanged a surprised glance. Arthur was talking to them so normally. Almost as if he had never lost his memory in the first place.

"Hey Artie...do you remember what happened?" Alfred asked carefully.

"Not really. I mean, the doctor said it was normal to not remember the events right prior to the accident. He said I slipped on the concrete of Uncle Matthew's pool." Arthur explained.

"What do you last remember? Do you remember Auntie Katyusha and Natalia visiting?" Ivan butted in.

"Wait a tick, they visited? That's not right, they haven't visited since last summer." Arthur said, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I'm calling the doctor" Ivan told them, quickly leaving the room. It was silent for a second, before Alfred turned to the teen.

"Do you remember loosing your memory at all?"

"I lost my memory?" Arthur asked in bewilderment. "Dad, you've gone loony."

Before anything else could be said, Ivan returned with the doctor. He ushered everyone out of the room so he could examine Arthur in private. They all waited patiently in the hall for a few moments until the doctor stepped out.

"It seems that Arthur cannot remember anything for at least two months. You don't have to be extremely alarmed. It's possible that he may gain it back, but there's also a possibility that he'll never remember those two months again." The doctor said.

"So he doesn't remember the events of loosing his memory?" Alfred asked.

"It would not appear so. He doesn't seem that affected by it. Thankfully it was only those two months and not any longer." The doctor replied.

"Wow...well, that's not too bad. Now we have our normal Artie back!" Alfred said happily, walking past the doctor to go back into Arthur's room. Ivan thanked the doctor once again, before following his husband, along with Matthew and Kiku.

"I can't believe I lost my memory. What sort of events occurred during these past two months?" Arthur wondered.

"A lot of things. You were grounded for one of those months. Dude, you took our family vacation money and tried to run away! Oh, and you went pool hopping in Uncle Mattie's pool with your friends! Haha, you were really crazy at first, but you warmed up to us eventually." Alfred rambled on as he recalled the events.

"I went pool hopping in Uncle Matthew's pool?"

"Arthur went pool hopping in my pool?"

Arthur and Matthew asked at the same time.

"I couldn't believe it either." Ivan added.

"Wow" Matthew said, blinking. "We just thought it was a bunch of random teenagers. If we had known..."

"It had been Gilbert's idea" Kiku spoke softly for the first time.

"That explains a lot" Arthur said with a snort.

They spend a lot more of their time telling Arthur all about the past two months. Eventually Yao had called and needed Kiku to come home. Matthew said farewell also, because he had work the next morning. That left the family of three to themselves.

"I'm so glad you remember again!" Alfred said aloud suddenly, crushing Arthur into a hug.

"Alright, alight" Arthur struggled out of the grip. "Do I honestly have to stay here overnight? I think I'm just fine to be honest. It's bloody boring here."

"I know, I know, hospitals suck." Alfred said. "It's just a night though. Then everything will be back to normal for good this time."

"And thank goodness for that" Ivan added.

Alfred smiled.

It was good to have his family back to normal now.

**PLEASE READ:**

**Good job to whoever guessed that this would happen. For those of you who may not understand, in this story Hetalia isn't real, and this world is the real one instead. **

**Does anyone want a sequel? Well, not exactly a sequel, but a story based on Arthur's life in this universe? It would start from when he was adopted and go all the way to the age he is in this. If you want it, then tell me in a review. If nobody wants a sequel then I don't have to make one. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. This story was a lot of fun. I hope you guys don't hate me for making it end like this.**

**Also, THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER UPLOADED ONTO THIS! It will contain the rest of the family notes!  
**


	14. Extra notes and sequelprequel news!

**Guess what? I MADE A PREQUEL/SEQUEL! I literally just submitted it, so be sure to check it out if you liked this story! :D  
**

**Anyway, here's some extra family notes! Thank you so much to everyone who read this!  
**

_Feliciano Vargas: Feliciano grew up in Italy with his grandpa and his little brother Romano. Eventually they moved to America when Feliciano was about sixteen and Romano was around eight. Feliciano is a very talented artist. It always came naturally to him ever since he was just young. His grandpa commended him for it, and eventually Feliciano went to college majoring in art. He became a High School art and drama teacher at Chestnut River High. He became a very popular teacher because of his bright and cheerful attitude, causing many students to take his class. Feliciano also happens to be in a secret relationship with Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Despite it trying to be secret, a lot of people already know thanks to Gilbert. _

_Romano Vargas: When he was little Romano lived in Italy with his brother Feliciano and their grandpa. When he was about eight they all moved to America. Romano always feels left out since he did not have a talent for art, unlike his brother Feliciano. Their grandpa always favored Feli over him, causing some tension. Currently Romano attends the same high school that his brother teaches at. Another student named Antonio is constantly asking him out. Despite liking Antonio, Romano always shouts at and insults him. For some reason Antonio sees past this and he never gives up. Perhaps love will sprout one day._

_Francis Bonnefoy: Francis lives in a middle class house with his mother and father, Roderich and Elizaveta. He is good friends with Gilbert and Antonio, but he also sit's with Arthur and Kiku at lunch. Ever since first grade, Francis and Arthur have always been going at each other's throats, but they always seem to hang out. Alfred and Ivan have threatened Francis about groping their some on more than one occasion. At school Francis gets modest grades and can be a bit of a class clown, but not nearly as bad as Gilbert. _

_Peter Kirkland: Peter lives with his mom and dad in Manchester, England. Despite having four older half brothers, he had only met Arthur. They did not get along well during their visit, which occurred when Arthur was twelve and Peter was eight. They have not seen each other again since then. Peter lives a good life and barely even gives thought to his other brothers, but perhaps that is for the best. Maybe one day Arthur and Peter will become closer, but the day has yet to arrive. Living in different countries makes it more difficult. _


End file.
